


A Perfect Drift: Avenging the Earth

by Callie_Stephanides



Category: Pacific Rim (2013), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, F/M, M/M, Mecha, Science Fiction, War
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2112900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dopo la morte dell’amico e copilota Bucky, Steve Rogers ha abbandonato la divisione S.H.I.E.L.D. e il progetto Jaeger. Quando tuttavia la minaccia dei Kaijū, creature mostruose vomitate dalla faglia atlantica, insidia la baia di New York, il colonnello Fury non esita a richiamarlo: l’umanità decimata ha infatti bisogno di qualcuno che la protegga.<br/>
O che la vendichi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trespasser

_There are things you can’t fight, acts of God._  
 _You see a hurricane coming, you have to get out of the way._  
 _But when you’re in a Jaeger, suddenly, you can fight the hurricane._  
 _You can win._  
— _Pacific Rim_

I.  
 _La perfetta risonanza_

 _Politica_ è il nome che le belve raziocinanti danno alla più antica e primitiva delle leggi: _fotti sempre per primo; colpisci alle spalle e ficcalo dentro_.  
Ingiunzioni come morsi e come pallottole, domande che uncinano la carne e pugnalate assertive: ecco cos’è il potere, quando dimentichi stellette e mostrine.  
Gli schermi olografici riempiono ancora il buio di bave azzurrine, ma tacciono. Un silenzio greve, poiché l’assenza di parole è spesso la retorica più eloquente.  
La divisione S.H.I.E.L.D. è arrivata a un punto morto – _scudo di latta_ , ha insinuato l’imbecille che presiede la Confederazione Europea.  
Washington appoggia la mozione-Pierce e l’emorragia di fondi è inarrestabile.  
Vogliono segregare l’umanità superstite oltre una muraglia di metallo, quasi la Storia non abbia già insegnato quanto fragile sia un’illusione di barriera; come se mangiare l’orizzonte dell’oceano costituisca davvero la risposta a un problema che di risposte, no, non può averne.  
I Kaijū non sono un flagello divino, né un nemico corretto. I Kaijū sono la faccia di un’evoluzione che non piace a nessuno, poiché suggerisce un’imbarazzata omissione di Darwin: se l’uomo è sopravvissuto ai giorni della clava e delle caverne, è stato per puro culo.  
E ora la festa è finita.  
   
“Colonnello Fury…”  
   
Phil Coulson si annuncia con il garbo del perfetto burocrate.  
 _Faccia da bancario_ , l’ha chiamato la Hill, in occasione del loro primo incontro.  
Coulson non si è scomposto, né ha accusato un’osservazione volutamente offensiva.  
 _Immagino che non si lasci condizionare dalle apparenze, signora_ , ha replicato. _Non è nemmeno una mia abitudine_.  
Maria ha scosso il capo ed è battuta in ritirata; onesta, sa riconoscere la lama del sarcasmo, se le fanno il contropelo. Come ogni soldato, soprattutto, impara più dagli schiaffi che dalle carezze.  
   
“Suppongo che l’incontro con i rappresentanti dell’Atlantic Rim non sia andato secondo le nostre aspettative.”  
Fury punta il piede e ruota sulla poltrona di quarantacinque gradi. “ _Game over_. Lo S.H.I.E.L.D. non otterrà altri finanziamenti. Il progetto Jaeger è stato pensionato con largo anticipo.”  
Coulson accusa il colpo – se ne accorge da come le dita artigliano i bordi della cartella di cuoio sintetico.  
“La faglia atlantica è ancora in espansione. La muraglia di Pierce non sopporterà un attacco prolungato dei Kaijū di categoria tre.”  
“È quello che ho suggerito anch’io, ma hanno sentito il bisogno di ricordare come le nostre unità mobili abbiano limitato di appena un quarto le perdite e, nel migliore dei casi, fatto puro contenimento.”  
“Questo è vero solo in parte e ingiusto. Il capitano Steve Rogers è riuscito a proteggere Halifax nonostante la morte del copilota.”  
Fury sorride. “Sono certo che il suo sarebbe un miracolo ripetibile, se si ripresentasse l’occasione.”  
“Credevo che avesse preso congedo.”  
“Forse dalla vita, Coulson, ma non dalla Storia. Il nostro è un reclutamento permanente.”  
“Spero che abbia pensato a una parte anche per me, signore. Io…”  
Fury si alza e gli porge la mano. “Se la razza umana dovesse estinguersi e tu fossi l’unico sopravvissuto, quale sarebbe il tuo primo desiderio?”  
“Vendicarmi.”  
“Ed è quello che faremo. Senza aspettare i titoli di coda, però.”

*

Lo chiamava _Stevie_ , _Stewie_ , _Pulce_ : il capo inclinato di lato, occhi traditori come il cielo di marzo. Ha continuato – _perseverato_ – quando il buonsenso avrebbe suggerito parole nuove o un rispettoso silenzio, perché la vita gli ha ispessito i muscoli, indurito lo sguardo, allungato le ambizioni.  
Blindato il cuore, tuttavia, _mai_ : ed era quello che regalava loro la perfetta risonanza.  
Bucky sosteneva fosse una _questione d’acustica_.  
   
 _L’hai mai guardato davvero un violino, Stevie? Le sue virgole gemelle?_  
   
Bucky conosceva il gusto della metafora e in bocca nascondeva infinite trovate – le masticava con cura e te le regalava con un sorriso. Generoso.  
   
 _Come pensi che si conquisti una donna? Una doccia non basta, né una bella faccia. Devi farle suonare la fantasia, pizzicare tutte le corde, finché non trovi il suo ritmo._  
   
 _Ma non sarai suonato tu?_  
   
Sono state le ultime battute della loro storia: impastate di stanchezza, insofferenza, superficialità; mangiate da una sirena sfonda-timpani, sotto un cielo di metallo e lampi bianchi.  
Le ultime prima di scivolare incontro al Destino – la _Fine_ – nel ventre buio di _Howling C_. _America I_ , l’aveva ribattezzato Bucky – _ti stupisce? Non dovrebbe_ – assecondando l’onda di un’euforia alcolica e ispirata.  
Gli ha dato un nome, un carattere, una missione con una birra troppo calda, colata lungo la lucida corazza di titanio come piscio di gatto.  
   
 _Noi siamo l’America, Stevie. Siamo noi che proteggiamo la ragazzona con la torcia._  
   
In due erano _uno_ , né c’è mai stato test che abbia suggerito il contrario. Un drift da nove punti su dieci è simbiosi, efficacia, successo. Due orfani di Brooklyn erano il sogno: un’illusione di polvere e sale.  
   
L’ultima crepa si è aperta davanti alle coste canadesi, vomitando una lumaca alta due grattacieli.  
   
 _Mi sembra troppo brutto per un categoria due_ , ha detto Bucky nella sua testa.  
È quanto gli manca ora (da impazzire); quel che del drift preferiva: una rete di silenzi filata dalla fiducia, come una tela di parole solo loro.  
Poi la lumaca ha estroflesso una pinza dentata e l’ha affondata nel cuore dello Jaeger.  
Da allora non ha più smesso di ascoltare le urla di Bucky. E l’acustica è sempre perfetta.

*

Il risveglio è la parte peggiore della giornata e non solo perché la temperatura in superficie è di quelle che, per citare Rusty Coltrane, _ti gelano l’uccello alla sola idea di pisciare_.  
Apre gli occhi e _lui_ non c’è. L’assenza è una ferita tanto fresca da far rimpiangere gli incubi in cui lo guarda morire ogni maledettissima notte.  
L’alba alla fine del mondo è una striscia livida, tra il verdino e il rosa, frustata da neve che pare pietrisco. Chi lavora al carotaggio, per preparare l’innesto dei nuovi piloni di vibranio, impara ad apprezzare il tepore del sottosuolo, una vita priva di cielo e del brivido inatteso di una nuvola.  
Un’esistenza da topi, lamenta qualcuno, finché un relitto cinquantenne non grugnisce la verità su cui confidano tutti: i ratti sono sempre gli ultimi a lasciarci la pelle.  
   
 _Allora perché sei qui? Quanto t’interessa durare un altro giorno?_  
   
Il vassoio della colazione ospita una tazza di brodaglia melmosa e un tortino di carne.  
“Era l’ultimo, ma te l’ho messo da parte,” dice Beth, come ogni mattina – e, come ogni mattina, abbassa lo sguardo, arrossendo un poco.  
La saluta con un cenno del capo, prima di cercare un angolo in cui mangiare senza l’obbligo d’essere sociale.  
Un tempo taceva per timidezza e perché Bucky parlava per due. Ora perché è la metà di un niente chiamato ‘fallimento’.  
“Dovremmo scappare tutti in Florida. La barriera del Golfo è quasi completa e di là non passeranno di sicuro.”  
“Sempre che non ne arrivino di più grossi, cioè quanto è capitato negli ultimi mesi,” mormora a denti stretti. Il tortino s’incolla al palato come merda – il sapore della vita, quando diventa indigeribile.  
Pensa a com’era solo cinque anni (secoli) prima: adrenalina, entusiasmo, speranza. Notti ch’erano un battito di ciglia e barbagli rossastri sulla retina; un pugno volto al cielo e sorrisi e applausi e _avremo tutte le donne del mondo, Stevie. Tutto quello che non hai mai avuto nemmeno il coraggio di chiedere_.  
   
 _Volevo essere come te, Bucky. Volevo essere_ te _, non perderti._  
   
“Può concedermi un minuto, capitano Rogers?”  
Solleva lo sguardo.  
“Sono Phil Coulson, settimo livello S.H.I.E.L.D. Il colonnello Fury ha un lavoro per lei.”  
“Ne ho già uno,” replica e torna a concentrarsi sulla tazza, sugli occhi spenti di un simbolo che è ora una bandiera a mezz’asta.  
“Non quello per cui è stato addestrato. Dimenticare è facile, temo, tuttavia…”  
Steve stira le labbra, ma il sorriso muore in una smorfia feroce. “Se lo fosse _davvero_ , non sarei qui.”  
“A nascondersi in attesa dell’inevitabile? Non mi pare una condotta degna dell’eroe che chiamavano Capitan America.”  
“Quello era il nome di _tutti_ , non il _nostro_. E lei non sa nulla di me.”  
“So che il suo esempio è valso il mio reclutamento in prima linea.”  
“Non posso guidare uno Jaeger senza Bucky.”  
“No, non può farlo senza rabbia. Cosa pensa della vendetta, Capitano?”  
“È solo un altro modo di chiamare la sconfitta.”  
“Il colonnello Fury ritiene piuttosto che sia la giustizia, se la incoraggi con mano pesante. Il tempo delle carezze è finito. Fuggire è un lusso che non possiamo concederci.”  
   
 _… O non smetteremo più di farlo. Sono parole tue, Steve, ricordi?_  
 _Lascia la mia mano e smetti di cadere._

*

Il progetto Avengers doveva essere il suo telefono rosso (1): una minaccia, non una certezza inevitabile; un’ipotesi da accarezzare con la rassicurante convinzione di non dovervi ricorrere, perché di tutti i cancri, l’umanità avrebbe dimostrato d’essere ancora una volta il peggiore.  
 _Indistruttibile_.  
Invece il Destino è il miglior antidoto al veleno dell’arroganza e bastano gli ultimi rilievi a dimostrarlo: la fenditura che chiamano _Devils Hole_ lambisce ormai la foce dell’Hudson ed è abbastanza larga da lasciar passare una montagna di voracissima merda aliena. Non ci sarà modo di ricucirla; non ora che il Segretario di Stato gli ha stampato sul muso il bacio di Giuda.  
   
 _So che sei il migliore, Nick, ma non quanto credi._  
   
 _‘Fanculo, Pierce. Ti preferivo quand’eri solo un mio superiore, non un burocrate della paura._  
   
I volti della speranza galleggiano nell’oscurità come in un ipnotico amnio: nomi, storie, abilità, perdite, da cui trarre l’armonia definitiva e suonare l’ultimo requiem per una catasta di morti.  
   
File #001: Anthony Edward ‘Tony’ Stark, figlio dell’inventore del vibranio.  
   
 _Multimilionario, playboy, presuntuoso piantagrane con il pallino dell’antropomeccanica e dell’autocelebrazione._  
   
Basso coefficiente interconnettivo.  
   
 _Non basso: inversamente proporzionale al suo ego. Come pilota non è di alcuna utilità. In veste di progettista, invece…_  
   
Brevetti acquisiti dallo S.H.I.E.L.D.: reti neurosintetiche di terza generazione, interfaccia Jaeger digitale, propulsori a idrogeno.  
   
 _E suoi, soprattutto, sono i soldi che ci tengono ancora a galla._  
   
File #002: Robert Bruce Banner, ricercatore presso la Culver University. Esperto di raggi gamma. Ideatore del prototipo monoposto HU.L.K. (HUnting Lokust Keeper).  
   
 _Un fiasco colossale che, se ben ricordo, ha raso al suolo Harlem e gli è costato una moglie._  
   
Disperso.  
   
 _Errore: le ultime nuove lo danno missionario prima a Rio e poi a Calcutta. Un cervello sacrificato all’espiazione._  
   
È stato il primo a isolare la catena reticolare di silicati che compongono il DNA dei Kaijū.  
   
 _Un penitente da richiamare in servizio, dovessi pure scomodare il Papa e fargli avere l’indulgenza plenaria._  
   
File #003: Clinton Francis ‘Clint’ Barton. Sniper reclutato dalla CIA, operativo S.H.I.E.L.D. dal 2025. Ottimo esecutore, scarsa disciplina, alto coefficiente d’interconnessione.  
   
File #004: Natalia Alianovna ‘Natasha’ Romanova. Cittadina russa, passaporto statunitense dal 2028.  
   
 _Spia al soldo dei servizi segreti di stanza a Volgograd, venduta allo S.H.I.E.L.D. come sacrificabile e salvata a sorpresa dal cecchino che doveva ‘neutralizzarla’._  
   
Coefficiente d’interconnessione con l’agente Barton pari a 89, 97 %.  
   
 _Dalla Russia con amore, insomma…_  
   
Il loro Jaeger Budapest HW è il solo a essere rimasto imbattuto.  
   
 _E tale deve restare._  
   
File #005: Thor Odinson, primogenito di Odin Borrson.  
   
 _Figlio d’arte. Il vecchio è l’unico sopravvissuto del Valhöll._  
   
Coefficiente d’interconnessione con il copilota Loki Odinson pari a 95,7 %.  
   
 _Peccato che dopo l’attacco subito davanti al fiordo di Jotunheim, il fratello non sia più riuscito a sostenere un drift._  
   
… Sospette lesioni cerebrali, instabilità psichica ed emotiva.  
   
 _E con Loki fuori squadra, Mjolnir 616 è inutilizzabile. Sempre che…_  
   
File #006: Steven ‘Steve’ Rogers, altrimenti noto come Capitan America.  
   
 _Il nostro uomo._  
   
Pilota eccellente, innato intuito strategico.  
   
 _E resistenza fuori dal comune, se ha respinto un categoria tre dopo la perdita del copilota._  
   
Congedato a richiesta.  
   
 _Mi piacerebbe conoscere l’imbecille che gliel’ha accordato_ , pensa, mentre controlla il palmare _._  
C’è un solo messaggio ed è quello che aspettava.  
   
 _God bless America_ , scrive Coulson.  
Non avrebbe saputo immaginare una formula migliore.

*

II  
 _L’ottava nota_

Non un _colpo di fulmine_ , ma un _colpo di frusta_ : questa, almeno, la definizione di Darcy Lewis, assistente, forse amica, senz’altro campionessa di spettegolamento in lungo, filosofia spicciola e critica della ragione emotiva.  
Jane vorrebbe negare, ribattere che no, l’amore è uccellini, campane e petali di rosa, ma sa che mentirebbe.  
Se ha trovato Thor è perché l’ha investito due volte nell’hangar blindato dello S.H.I.E.L.D., mentre tentava un’improbabile manovra di parcheggio. Per sua fortuna, tuttavia, l’unico che è uscito malmesso dallo scontro è stato il suo eroico furgone.  
Sono passati più di sei mesi e sembra ancora ieri: i lampi aranciati delle guide, l’interminabile coda per l’identificazione, il sapore dolciastro del sangue sulle labbra maltrattate dall’attesa e poi…  
   
“Allora, gliel’hai chiesto?”  
   
Darcy schianta il vassoio sulla lamina d’acciaio del tavolo che occupa sola, periferica rispetto all’universo dei piloti e dei loro meccanici.  
È stato Erik Selvig a reclutarla nel team scientifico, quando gli studi condotti dal suo mentore hanno svelato l’autentica natura della faglia atlantica: un ponte di Einstein-Rosen, da cui non sbocciano misteri ma fameliche montagne di carne.  
   
“Chiesto _cosa_?”  
   
Darcy annusa la vaschetta di spezzatino vegetariano e arriccia il naso disgustata. Alle loro spalle, due operativi di terzo livello commentano le prestazioni del team Budapest. Sembra che la coppia Barton-Romanova abbia sventrato un Kaijū di categoria tre all’altezza di Bangor. Immagini della bestia, sgranata come un frutto marcio, rimbalzano da un’emittente all’altra.  
   
“ _Se esiste un lumacone in grado di spaventarmi?_ ” dice Barton al microfono di un giornalista rachitico. “ _Forse… Ammesso che in giro ce ne siano di più brutti del colonnello Fury. E ho i miei dubbi._ ”  
   
“Pagliaccio.”  
   
 _Quella_ voce la sfiora come un vento polare, poi si allontana. Jane fissa il piatto, le labbra strette e il cuore in gola.  
“Loki ha sempre una buona parola per tutti,” bofonchia Darcy, mentre rumina pensosa una patata. “Sai che, quando gli ho proposto un appuntamento, prima mi ha riso in faccia, poi ha risposto che avrebbe trovato più stimolante un criceto oligofrenico?”  
“Tu hai…”  
“Che poi… Che razza d’insulto sarebbe?”  
“Ma come ti è saltato in mente qualcosa di tanto…”  
“Un vichingo a te e uno a me, no? Il fratello da dieci e lode era già prenotato, sicché mi sarei accontentata di quello da sette e mezzo. Tempo buttato.”  
Jane solleva il capo. Anche Loki siede a un tavolo discosto dalla mensa comune, l’espressione insofferente di chi vorrebbe trovarsi altrove; la solitudine esibita di chi medica l’umiliazione con l’orgoglio.  
“Lo faranno fuori, ammesso che non sia già successo,” dice Darcy, che dovrebbe aiutarla nei calcoli, ma mira a un PhD in ‘relazioni sociali’. “Nell’ultima simulazione è sceso al dodici per cento. Peggio di un criceto impotente per davvero.”  
“Non credo che Thor lo permetterà. Non dopo quello che è…”  
“Thor, è vero! Era di lui che stavamo parlando. Insomma, l’hai invitato a una romantica passeggiata tra i rottami?”  
Jane sbuffa e scuote il capo.  
“Che imbranata! Tutta la base di Manhattan sa che gli piaci e ti permetti di recitare la parte della verginella?”  
“Sarebbe imbarazzante e… _Frivolo_? La faglia ha superato la soglia critica ed io dovrei rendermi ridicola?”  
Darcy ingoia una sorsata di proteine sintetiche. “Invidio il tuo ottimismo, allora.”  
“Ottimismo?”  
“Per sputare sull’occasione della tua vita, quando davanti ce n’è tanto poca…”  
“Perciò avresti chiesto un appuntamento a Loki per abbreviarti l’agonia?”  
“Uhmmm… Forse. O magari ero solo curiosa di sentir suonare l’ottava nota.”  
“Fino a prova contraria, le note sono sette.”  
“Appunto: le ragazze sveglie non si accontentano del pentagramma.”  
“Né degli psicopatici.”  
“Nessuno è perfetto.”

*

“Posso sedere?”  
Loki gli risponde con un’alzata di spalle. Non se ne stupisce: lo conosce abbastanza da intuirne le emozioni senza bisogno di un ponte neuronale.  
“Come sono andati gli ultimi test?”  
“Secondo te?”  
La voce è persino più fredda del solito. Da quando è capitato _quello_ , Loki non ha fatto altro che mordere – e cadere, cadere, cadere.  
L’hanno chiamata ‘sindrome di Jotunheim’, ma chi vorrebbe mai consegnarsi all’immortalità di un tomo di psichiatria?  
 _È una maledizione familiare_ , pensa: a suo padre, l’estrema propaggine settentrionale della faglia è costata un occhio; a lui, un fratello. Perdere Loki, del resto, somiglia proprio a un’amputazione e il prurito dell’arto fantasma è l’accanimento con cui seguita a cercarlo. Come un cane.  
 _Colpevole_.  
   
   
   
Loki è entrato nella sua vita il giorno in cui ha compiuto cinque anni, ennesimo dono destinato a un bambino che aveva già tutto e lo sapeva, poiché non puoi essere l’unico figlio del magnate del petrolio norvegese senza immaginare che la tua vita sarà – _appunto_ – lucida d’olio. E facile, facile, facile.  
   
Agli inizi degli anni duemila, quando _loro_ non c’erano ancora, la Asgard Oil riscaldava l’emisfero boreale da Providenija a Húsavík, da Akureyri a Dover: un impero d’oro nero in grado di rivaleggiare con il più florido degli emirati. Tale sarebbe rimasto, almeno, se non fosse apparsa la _crepa_ sul fondo dell’oceano Atlantico e, con la faglia, i Kaijū.  
Suo padre, Odin Borrson, non ha mai avuto la vocazione della vittima: anziché tremare come l’ultimo dei conigli, ha assoldato i migliori tecnici in circolazione affinché costruissero la più colossale macchina da guerra mai concepita. Il Valhöll era uno Jaeger maestoso, di quelli che, anche solo a guardarli, t’inoculano la convinzione d’essere imbattibili. L’illusione non è durata un biennio, ma è comunque diventata leggenda: contro l’impenetrabile esoscheletro in vibranio, le zanne degli invasori si frantumavano come ridicola ghiaietta e i fiotti d’acido solforico, spruzzati dalle ghiandole branchiali dei Kaijū, non producevano una sola scalfittura degna d’essere chiamata tale.  
Borrson e il copilota, Laufey Ymirson, si consideravano i nuovi dèi del Grande Nord, certi com’erano dell’invincibilità dello Jaeger e dell’inviolabilità della costa norvegese. Poi, un maledetto giorno del maggio duemiladieci, quando credevano d’aver visto davvero _tutto_ , il buco prospiciente il fiordo di Jotunheim (2) ha vomitato un aborto troppo voluminoso persino per i mostri che affrontavano da mesi.  
Il Kaijū – un ibrido vermiforme dalla testa di squalo – ha sventrato il Valhöll quasi fosse un orsetto di pezza.  
Il casco di suo padre si è riempito di sangue.  
Quello del copilota, di _niente_ : è rotolato a terra con un _plock_ secco.  
Dentro c’era ancora la testa di Laufey Ymirson.  
   
 _“Vuoi tenerlo, Thor?”_  
Gliel’hanno messo tra le braccia ed era piccolo come una bambola.  
 _“È il tuo fratellino, Loki.”_  
No, non era suo fratello, ma il prezzo di un indigeribile rimorso.  
Era il figlio di Laufey.  
   
   
“Stai seguendo il protocollo medico?”  
Loki allontana da sé il vassoio e lo guarda con un’espressione in cui disprezzo, invidia, ostilità diventano tutt’uno.  
“Perché non è successo a te?” sibila. “Te lo saresti meritato.”  
Thor stringe i denti e tace. Se assecondasse l’istinto, dovrebbe pestarlo a sangue, tanto forte è il bisogno di cancellarlo per ripulire la memoria da un drift maledetto.  
“Torna a casa. Vedrai che starai bene.”  
Il tono è più secco delle intenzioni, ma non è mai stato un abile attore, né un politico. Una birra, una donna, una bistecca al sangue, una rumorosa scopata: cercava una vita facile e ora arranca lungo un sentiero di lame.  
Loki sogghigna – l’euforia isterica di chi ha perduto del tutto il controllo. “A recitare la parte dell’orfanello grato come nell’ultimo quarto di secolo?”  
“Sei e resterai sempre mio fratello.”  
“No, non lo sono, né lo sono mai stato… E, credimi, al momento è un sollievo.”  
   
   
Thor ha scoperto la verità appena prima di una missione disgraziata. Mentre frugava tra i pregiati distillati paterni, alla ricerca della bottiglia che avrebbe dovuto procurargli una solenne sbornia vichinga, si è imbattuto in _qualcosa_ che gli avrebbe piuttosto restituito la sobrietà anche dopo un litro di malto invecchiato: una molla. Un comparto segreto. Un certificato d’adozione.  
   
 _“Che combini?”_  
 _“Niente.”_  
 _“Quella è la riserva speciale di nostro padre?”_  
   
Loki era il suo fratellino e doveva proteggerlo nell’unico modo possibile: tacendo e dimenticando.  
Ce l’avrebbe fatta, almeno, se un Kaijū maledetto non gliel’avesse quasi ammazzato, strappandolo dalla cellula di comando: ha perso il controllo e Loki gliel’ha letto in testa – _‘fanculo anche al drift_ – prima di entrare in loop.  
   
“Loki…”  
“Non intendo parlarne più.”  
Il problema è che non ne hanno parlato affatto; non di quello che è risuonato nel _suo_ casco.  
   
 _Io ti amo ti amo ti amo e non m’importa di crepare, se non posso averti, stupido caprone._  
   
Loki è innamorato di lui e Thor è costretto a pensare che sì, forse l’unico sollievo è davvero immaginare che non siano fratelli.

*  
   
III.  
 _Saluta la bandiera_

New York vive nei suoi ricordi come un riverbero costante. È stata madre, matrigna, casa, deserto, palcoscenico, tomba.  
New York era Bucky, il suo entusiasmo contagioso, la voglia di combattere e di godere.  
New York è il suo _ieri_ , ma gli chiedono d’inventarle un domani.  
   
“Manca ancora molto?”  
Phil Coulson solleva lo sguardo dal palmare. “No. A breve potrà rendersene conto da solo.”  
Oltre un oblò pressurizzato, l’oceano ribolle attorno alla baia di New York. La foce dell’Hudson, assediata dalla faglia, somiglia a una ferita slabbrata – o alla cola di una cloaca.  
“La frattura dimensionale è arrivata fin là?”  
“Già. Gran parte di Staten Island e di Brooklyn è stata evacuata, ma non sappiamo quanto una simile scelta possa dirsi efficace.”  
“Se il colonnello Fury ha un piano, è abile nel farlo passare per puro azzardo. Ancora non ho capito cosa si aspetti da me.”  
“Abbiamo un pilota che, come lei, ha perso il compagno e fondate ragioni di ritenere che possiate costruire una nuova squadra.”  
“ _Fondate_ ragioni o una _vaga_ speranza?”  
Coulson sorride e si stringe nelle spalle. “Importa davvero? La mano che ci è stata servita legittima qualche bluff.”  
Steve chiude gli occhi e si abbandona all’avvolgente abbraccio del sedile. Gli ultimi cinque anni sono stati così duri da fargli dimenticare il piacere dei piccoli lussi, ma la memoria della pelle vince ogni autoinganno e racconta dei giorni in cui non c’erano solo freddo e silenzio.  
“Come si chiama?”  
“Thor Odinson.”  
“Thor? Che razza di nome sarebbe?”  
“È un tipo… _Pittoresco_ ,” dice Coulson. “Ma le apparenze ingannano. Sebbene paia uscito da un incubo di Wagner e parli un inglese del dodicesimo secolo, resta uno dei migliori piloti europei.”  
“E il copilota?”  
“È il fratello. Si chiama Loki.”  
“Credevo fosse morto.”  
Coulson libera un colpetto di tosse che ne tradisce il disagio. “Diciamo che, sul piano operativo, è come se lo fosse, ma non è nulla di cui debba preoccuparsi. Ora le consiglio di allacciare le cinture, perché stiamo per immergerci.”

*

“E allora le dico: _potremmo almeno provarci. Dopo un centinaio di drift ci conosciamo meglio di una coppia sposata da cinquant’anni. Perché non dovremmo approfondire il rapporto?_ ”  
“Capiamoci, caro il mio Clint _Bourbon_ … Non saremo di nuovo al punto in cui tu provi a raccontarmi la tua squallida vita sessuale ed io sogno di aprirti la testa con una chiave inglese?”  
“Darti dello stronzo, Stark, suona come chiamare _cucciolotto_ un Kaijū,” brontola Barton, appollaiandosi sull’unico tavolo del laboratorio che non somigli a un altare votivo dedicato al _Dio Rottam_ e.  
“Sei tale e quale ad _Anima della Festa Odinson_.”  
“ _Rock of Ages_? Hai provato a rimorchiare anche lui e ti è andata male?”  
Clint solleva il medio e mima un conato. “Piuttosto bacio con la lingua il colonnello.”  
Stark sogghigna, mentre strofina i palmi su una tuta da lavoro ormai impresentabile.  
“Parlando di Loki, senti questa… Discutevo con Nat della possibilità di scaricare un bel po’ di polonio nella buca, tanto per vedere se le carogne avrebbero gradito e come se ne esce quell’altro? _Se i cervelli fossero tritolo, il tuo non spettinerebbe un soffione_. Se ne approfitta perché il fratello è caduto nel pentolone da piccolo (3)… Ma quello che proprio non riesco a digerire…”  
“È che la Romanova se la sia fatta addosso, mentre tu hai dovuto rimuginarci su l’intera giornata?”  
Clint apre la bocca e lo fissa con espressione bovina.  
“Coraggio: dicono che con la testa vuota il drift riesca meglio e… Sembra che abbiamo un nuovo acquisto.”  
Barton inghiotte la risentita replica e sbircia oltre la feritoia che affaccia sul corridoio centrale.  
“Ma quello non è Capitan America?”  
Stark lancia in un angolo gli occhiali protettivi e si ravvia i capelli. “Che aspettiamo, allora? Andiamo a salutare la bandiera.”

*

“È bello rivederti, capitano. Non ero sicuro che avresti accettato, ma, a quanto pare, il mio istinto non mi ha tradito.”  
La stretta di Fury è decisa, vigorosa e racconta l’uomo altrettanto bene della cicatrice che ne deturpa il viso. È nato per comandare, combattere, vincere. Che gli riescano anche i miracoli, tuttavia, è ancora da dimostrare.  
“E se avessi rifiutato la sua proposta?”  
Fury non si scompone. “Saresti comunque qui, ma non avresti trovato un comitato d’accoglienza altrettanto caloroso.”  
“Immaginavo. Mi auguro di non passare per ingrato se confesso d’essere poco interessato ai pasticcini dello S.H.I.E.L.D.”  
   
“Saggia decisione. Se anche ce ne fossero, _Monocolo_ non li dividerebbe di certo con la truppa. O sbaglio?”  
   
A parlare è un uomo sulla quarantina, sguardo arrogante e la sicurezza del padrone, nonostante la tuta unta di grasso.  
Fury ignora la provocazione; Steve, tuttavia, coglie qualcosa di simile a un lampo omicida nell’unico occhio del colonnello.  
“Tony Stark. Una delle nostre menti più brillanti, benché s’impegni a suggerire il contrario.”  
Steve tende la mano, ma l’altro pare più interessato a studiarlo che non a rispettare le convenzioni del galateo.  
“Carenatura notevole. Di sicuro non stonerà al fianco di _Conan il Barbaro_.”  
Fury scuote il capo, prima d’indicare al singolare meccanico un tecnico dall’aspetto anonimo, che si aggira meditabondo tra le rovine di uno Jaeger.  
“Credo che il dottor Banner abbia bisogno d’aiuto, almeno quanto il capitano Rogers di familiarizzare con la base.”  
Stark solleva i palmi e sospira. “Chiaro… Sono il terzo incomodo, non è vero? Colonnello… _Capitano_ – e Steve è certo di avvertire una sfumatura sarcastica nel modo in cui il suo grado viene scandito – vi lascio al vostro appuntamento per soli uomini.”  
Steve contrae le dita nel palmo, irritato più di quel che vorrebbe dall’occhiolino di commiato.  
“Te l’ho già detto: non fidarti troppo delle superfici. C’è chi chiude un occhio solo per prendere meglio la mira e Stark è uno di quelli… Uno intelligente e pericoloso.”  
“Ha la bocca larga,” replica. “Preferisco giudicare un uomo dalle sue azioni.”  
Fury annuisce. “Una volta la pensavo come te, poi ho capito che la guerra semplifica le scelte.”  
“Avrei detto il contrario.”  
Fury evita con agilità un mucchio di detriti arrugginiti.  
“Se devi nuotare in un mare di merda, ha forse senso turarsi il naso?”  
   
 **Note:**  
(1) È una leggenda metropolitana, immagino sconosciuta ai più giovani, ma chi, come me, era un bambino negli anni della Guerra Fredda, credeva davvero all’esistenza di una ‘linea calda’ tra U.S.A. e U.R.S.S., funzionale ad arginare il rischio di una guerra atomica tra le due superpotenze.  
(2) È il nome di una catena montuosa norvegese, la cui cima più imponente, Galdhøpiggen, è anche la più alta montagna scandinava.  
(3) Clint cita qui Obelix.


	2. Raiju

_This is the end of the world._  
 _So where do you want to die?_  
 _Here or in a Jaeger?_  
— _Pacific Rim_

IV.  
 _Tramonto e polvere_

Il prezzo dell’ambizione è la solitudine, ma, come sempre accade quando credi di aver imboccato l’unica via percorribile, te ne accorgi troppo tardi.  
In fondo alla strada trovi solo tramonto e polvere: la fine delle illusioni, le briciole dei sogni che nemmeno sapevi di avere.  
Per Bruce Banner la vita stessa è un esercizio di nostalgia: l’ultimo sguardo di Betty, mentre Harlem si trasformava in una nova incandescente. Da allora ha smesso di sentirsi un uomo e ha tumulato le ambizioni dello scienziato accanto all’unica donna che abbia mai amato; la sola per cui abbia scelto di resistere, inseguendo un impossibile riscatto.  
   
“Non ci conosciamo ancora, dottor Banner, ma la speranza è che i Kaijū ce ne lascino il tempo.”  
   
A trovarlo è stata Natasha Romanova, su ordine del colonnello Fury: occhi gelidi, bocca da puttana, la presa decisa di chi non volta le spalle alla guerra, ma le sputa sul muso.  
A Calcutta la notte stagnava; lungo gli zigomi della Romanova, il sudore lacrimava ragnatele traslucide. Bruce ha sollevato i palmi – mani segnate dalla quotidiana fatica di vivere e scavarsi una nicchia di dimenticanza.  
   
“I Kaijū non sono più un mio affare.”  
   
Natasha ha mirato al cuore e sussurrato ‘ _pum_ ’.  
   
“I Kaijū sono un affare di tutti. A maggior ragione di chi ha un conto in sospeso con loro. Non crede, dottore?”  
“Io non credo più a niente.”  
   
La pressione della canna contro il suo petto è cresciuta d’intensità. Poteva immaginarne l’unico occhio, il buco nero della bocca feroce, il calore del fuoco che avrebbe vomitato se solo gliene avesse offerta l’opportunità – _e lo voleva?_ Oh, sì: _lo voleva_.  
   
“È per questo che abbiamo bisogno di lei: se ha già sepolto Dio, non avrà senz’altro problemi a bestemmiarlo.”  
   
L’ha guardata. Natasha ha socchiuso le palpebre e sorriso. “Non mi costringa a usare le cattive, dottore: sto tentando di smettere.”  
   
Avrebbe dovuto dirle che, al contrario, cercava una scusa per ricominciare, ma ha preferito che in sua vece parlasse il silenzio. Poi, i fatti.  
Allo S.H.I.E.L.D., d’altra parte, l’eloquenza appartiene prima di tutto all’interlinea.

*

“Come siamo contemplativi, oggi! Cos’è? Di nuovo il fuoco amico dei ricordi?”  
Tony gli offre una busta di mirtilli liofilizzati, mentre sfoglia la schermata olografica su cui finge di lavorare da almeno mezzora.  
È uno strano rapporto, il loro; un incastro di personalità che l’esperienza vorrebbe incompatibili ma che, a dispetto d’ogni evidenza, si completano in modo altrettanto armonico dei ponti neuronali alla guida degli Jaeger. Betty l’avrebbe chiamata ‘ _affinità elettiva_ ’.  
Betty è il prezzo che ha pagato per non aver subito compreso il valore del lavoro di squadra: nessuno si salva da solo e da solo non salvi nessuno.  
   
“L’estrazione è andata a buon fine, vedo.”  
Bruce si massaggia la radice del naso e annuisce. “L’ho passato a Selvig e al team dei fisici per una valutazione preliminare.”  
“Di cui, però, non avremmo davvero bisogno. Dai tuoi appunti, direi che tu abbia un’idea piuttosto precisa della natura dell’ _uovo_.”  
“Selvig ha proposto _tesseract_.”  
“ _Tesseract_ … Niente male per un crucco: li facevo meno creativi.”  
“È svedese.”  
“Cambia poco… Sicuro di non volere un mirtillo? Il retrogusto di copertone bruciato si avverte appena.”  
“Non sei granché come imbonitore.”  
Tony inghiotte una manciata di sferette bluastre senza allontanare gli occhi dallo schermo.  
“Sembra… Un minireattore? Una dinamo organica?”  
“Dato che un cubo di quelle dimensioni potrebbe polverizzare Canada e Stati Uniti, direi che _mini_ sia eufemistico. E ottimista.”  
“A me interessa il resto. Se queste scatolette sono il cuore motore dei Kaijū, i nostri amici mostri suggeriscono un piano di devastazione mille volte più efficace di quello stimato da Pierce.”  
“Sono armi organiche.”  
“… Letali, rompiscatole, imprevedibili e, soprattutto, artificiali.”  
“Al pari dei nostri rimedi.”  
“E tanto ci conduce a una seconda osservazione, rassicurante quanto l’occhio buono del Colonnello: chi diavolo li ha costruiti?”  
“Dovremmo interrogarci anche sugli scopi.”  
Tony appallottola l’involucro dello snack e tenta un canestro da tre punti. “Tu, forse, hai ancora da parte un po’ d’ingenuità e preferisci usare il punto interrogativo. Io, no. È evidente cosa vogliano gli alieni timidoni.”  
   
“Farci il culo. Senza vaselina.”  
   
Bruce volge lo sguardo alla porta del laboratorio, dove Clint Barton se ne sta immobile, le braccia strette al petto e lo sguardo attento che gli è valso il nome di battaglia di _Hawkeye_.  
   
“Di sicuro, però, non sono il tipo che si mette a squadra.”  
Tony sogghigna. “Con quella tutina? Eppure avrei scommesso…”  
“Molto divertente, mister _vortice-di-battute-Stark_. Quasi quasi me ne torno all’hangar: di sicuro si ride di più.”  
   
Bruce sbuffa, ma la sua è un’irritazione recitata, più che vissuta; il fastidio che puoi concederti finché la vita è bella e ne possiedi una.  
Il peso del fallimento lo perseguita ancora, quando chiude gli occhi e si ritrova imprigionato nel ventre della bestia che ha costruito, voluto, armato e poi abbandonato nel mondo senza immaginare che avrebbe calpestato proprio quanto desiderava difendere.  
Pensa a tutte le volte in cui, nel silenzio di una tenda o di un ricovero di fortuna, ha fatto ruotare il tamburo e leccato il metallo di una canna spinta in gola.  
Pensa agli echi che rendevano assordante quel _niente_ : le urla, le esplosioni, le preghiere.  
Pensa che la vita è l’opposto: una seccante conversazione telefonica che ti salva dalla monotona accusa del segnale di linea.  
 _La tua coscienza_.  
   
“Ti perdi di nuovo, dottore? Non avverti il brivido delle ultime dal fronte interno?”  
   
Bruce scuote il capo. Tony rotea gli occhi, teatrale come solo un baro consumato che rinunci alla maschera per concedersi il calore dell’uomo – dell’ _amico_.  
“Coraggio: il _soldatino d’America_ torna in campo. Vuoi davvero mancare all’affascinante balletto delle simulazioni di sincronia?”  
“Cala, Stark: si prendono un sacco di legnate,” borbotta Barton, che li precede di un paio di passi.  
“Secondo te, _Ladyhawke_ (1), per quale altra ragione dovrei adorarle?”

*  
V.  
 _La famiglia prima di tutto_

La sconfitta è uno stato mentale, poiché la retta della vita contiene tali e tanti punti che solo un pavido miope sceglierebbe il più disgraziato per definirsi. L’esistenza, in fondo, è un’addizione il cui risultato è certo solo quando smette di avere un qualunque significato: altri tireranno le somme per te, ti assegneranno un ruolo, un’etichetta, un numero.  
L’essenziale – _ricorda_ – è non arrendersi alla mediocrità dello zero.  
   
Loki strizza gli occhi. La stanza non smette di girare comunque. Le benzodiazepine gli impastano la bocca e trasformano ogni risveglio in una resurrezione.  
Solleva le braccia. Il reticolo bluastro delle vene è il tatuaggio che urla la sua diversità.  
 _Sangue del mio sangue_ : ecco cosa si dice di un figlio.  
Ecco cosa trasforma un orfano in un corpo estraneo.  
   
Odin Borrson non è mai stato un padre affettuoso, nemmeno con Thor. Come chiunque sia arrivato in vetta alla piramide alimentare mordendo e scuoiandosi le dita, sembrava considerare le carezze un’impostura velenosa.  
 _La vita è una guerra_ : un motto buono per tutte le occasioni. Un motto che amava ripetere soprattutto a lui.  
   
 _Sempre con un libro in mano! Quando i Kaijū avranno conquistato le terre emerse, in che modo conti di fermarli? Declamando poesie?_  
   
Per Odin c’era l’atomica o c’erano i versi; i muscoli o la musica. Che i libri contenessero anche ( _soprattutto_ ) numeri e formule e combinazioni molecolari in grado di neutralizzare l’invasore, pareva sfuggirgli del tutto, come l’unico talento evidente di un ragazzetto solitario, schivo. _Invisibile_. A quei tempi si considerava il figlio mal riuscito, senza immaginare cosa tradisse davvero il velato disprezzo del vecchio.  
Non era _roba sua_.  
Non era _niente_.  
   
Strofina le palpebre arrossate. Roipnol, Halcion, Dalmadorm. E Tavor, Lexotan, Noan: la chimica lo spegne per intervalli ridicoli, regalandogli la tregua di un buio bituminoso, senza sogni.  
Prima era peggio, tuttavia: prima la memoria lo stringeva alla gola come chiudeva gli occhi – e premeva, premeva, premeva al punto che avrebbe preferito non riaprirli mai più.  
   
T’invitano a inseguire la tua identità. Ti suggeriscono che non c’è vergogna nell’essere solo se stessi. Non ti dicono mai, però, che il ‘ _se stesso_ ’ non rappresenta un universo di possibilità, ma un recinto: o entri o sei condannato, poiché esiste un modo giusto d’essere quel che si è e un modo sbagliato.  
Loki non ha dubbi: è sempre vissuto alla periferia dell’Impero; nel serraglio degli eroi, nessuno gli avrebbe ceduto il posto. Vorrebbe dire che non gliene importa, ma sarebbe una menzogna puerile: per quanto storto possa essere il tuo _io_ , non puoi vivere senza l’approvazione del dio che ti sei imposto.  
   
Odin lo atterriva.  
Thor lo accettava.  
   
Amarlo è stato un corollario, non una scelta.  
Amarlo ha definito Loki più del nome che ha rifiutato.  
   
   
 _Aperto. Chiuso._  
 _Aperto. Chiuso._  
Per essere uno che ha quasi perso un braccio tra le fauci di un Kaijū, è guarito alla perfezione. Il suo corpo ha digerito, riparato, _dimenticato_ ; il cervello, _no_ : è quasi la pinza che l’ha strappato alla cellula di comando rovisti ancora tra i lobi.  
   
 _Zick zack. Zick zack._  
   
Brandelli di Thor si spengono come lucciole esauste; con loro, però, se ne va anche il fratello che è stato per venticinque anni di menzogne.  
   
 _Torna a casa, starai bene_ , dice l’idiota.  
 _Sei tu la mia casa_ , potrebbe urlargli, ma cambierebbe qualcosa? No. Thor gliel’ha letto in testa e finge di non aver riconosciuto la sua voce. Magari crede davvero all’illusione di un attimo e non alla scommessa di una vita.  
È per lui che è diventato un pilota di Jaeger.  
È a causa sua, se non è più _niente_ – e l’amore e l’odio si confondono al punto che ogni drift finisce nella buca del coniglio.  
Il buco nero dei desideri inconfessabili.

*

Il giorno in cui ha presentato la propria candidatura per Mjolnir 616 il più sorpreso era proprio suo fratello.  
   
 _“Questo non è un gioco, Loki. Non è come quando eravamo bambini. Non puoi starmi dietro e pensare che…”_  
 _“Non ho alcuna intenzione di camminare alle tue spalle. E anche tu: preoccupati di tenere il_ mio _passo.”_  
   
Era palese sin d’allora, ma per comprendere – _comprenderlo_ – Thor avrebbe dovuto possedere le sole qualità di cui è sprovvisto: sensibilità e immaginazione.  
Se fosse stato un po’ più attento, non gli avrebbe domandato _come_ , ma _perché_.  
   
 _Perché hai imparato ogni mia mossa, memorizzato ogni mia debolezza, contato ogni mio respiro sino a trasformarti in uno specchio?_  
   
Davanti allo sguardo incredulo del team dei selezionatori, Loki e Thor Odinson non sono riusciti a colpirsi nemmeno una volta, tanto l’affondo dell’uno incontrava naturalmente la difesa dell’altro.  
 _Novantasette, forse novantotto per cento. Non abbiamo mai registrato un coefficiente così alto_ , è stato il verdetto – e poi applausi, congratulazioni, un circo ipocrita di cui Loki avrebbe fatto volentieri a meno, perché l’approvazione del mondo non valeva comunque quegli occhi e quella stretta.  
 _Sono così fiero di te_ , ha sussurrato Thor al suo orecchio. Non avrebbe dovuto farlo: gli ha sciolto il cuore e indurito il desiderio tra le cosce.  
Per quanto abbondante fosse la tuta che indossava, ha nascosto appena la sua erezione. Per la sua vergogna, però, restava troppo stretta: il collare di uno schiavo.  
 _Vinto_.

*  
VI.  
 _Io non ho paura_

“Tutte le volte in cui lo guardo, mi chiedo se Dio abbia usato un solo stampo o non l’abbia piuttosto tirato su pezzo per pezzo.”  
Jane tenta uno sguardo minaccioso, ma Darcy, per citarla, vive _a pelo di gattino_. La prende _morbida_ , a suo dire, perché, a non tirare mai le marce, imballi il motore e non arrivi da nessuna parte.  
Jane si domanda talora chi sia l’adulta, tra loro, se una ragazzina di vent’anni pare aver colto dell’esistenza profondità che non ha mai esplorato. A mancarle, soprattutto, è la leggerezza d’ _essere e basta_ , senza inutili timori.  
“Non ti stanchi mai di fare osservazioni poco opportune?”  
Darcy risponde con una linguaccia e agita la mano all’indirizzo di Thor, pronta a reclamarne l’attenzione anche per una scienziata troppo timida, o forse troppo vigliacca per la scommessa di un amore. L’altro, tuttavia, cammina a testa bassa e non si volge a spiarle oltre il vetro com’è ormai consuetudine.  
“Maleducato,” borbotta Darcy. “Più passa il tempo, più mi accorgo che ha parecchio in comune con quello spostato del fratello.”  
“Non ti consiglio di parlare di Loki in questi termini; di sicuro, non davanti a lui.”  
Darcy esala un sospirone sconfitto, poi le offre il fondo di una latta di biscotti.  
“Morbosetti i vichinghi, eh? Cos’è? La _sindrome di Cip e Ciop_ (2)?”  
Jane sceglie un cuore di zenzero. L’aroma invitante della pasta, unito alla nota più acuta e caratteristica della spezia, tuttavia, non basta ad addolcire i pensieri. “Tu sai cosa accade durante un drift?”  
Darcy decapita un orsetto mandorlato. “I pensieri si sincronizzano, no? I piloti diventano uno in due, come i lobi del cervello.”  
Il biscotto si disfa lentamente, riempiendole la bocca di nostalgia: rimpianto per i giorni in cui era solo figlia, ragazza, studentessa. Giorni di sole d’esami di noia. Giorni in cui i Kaijū c’erano già, ma non sembravano tanto vicini o un irrimediabile futuro.  
“È molto di più: chi comanda lo Jaeger, condivide _tutto_ con il compagno. Non esiste intimità, non ci sono segreti. Come credi che possa sentirsi Thor, ora che è appena metà di una squadra?”  
Darcy attenta all’integrità dell’ultima bestiola di frolla. “Senza Loki? Se è sveglio come spero, _sollevato_. Tu che ne dici?”  
   
 _… Dico che hai ragione, ma un po’ di buonsenso non basta a garantire l’equilibrio, tantomeno la felicità._  
   
“… Che il professor Selvig ha bisogno del mio prospetto e siamo ancora in alto mare, perciò…”  
“La pausa-merenda è finita, chiaro. La prossima volta in cui avrò bisogno di crediti extra, ricordami di chiedere a un politico.”  
“E perché?”  
“Sotto le scrivanie si lavora meno: lo sanno tutti.”

*

“Thor? Il capitano Steven Rogers.”  
La stretta del norvegese è una morsa intimidatoria, ma ha gli occhi buoni, lo sguardo di qualcuno che conosce abbastanza la propria forza da temerla. Il colonnello Fury li osserva in silenzio ed è straordinaria la quantità di dettagli che un solo occhio sembra in grado di registrare.  
“Il figlio di Coul mi ha dilettato con la leggenda delle vostre glorie e…”  
Steve annaspa. L’agente Coulson, al suo fianco, tossisce imbarazzato. “Thor è un grande estimatore di sir Walter Scott. Ha imparato l’inglese leggendo Shakespeare e Ivanhoe.”  
“Si… Si _sente_ ,” borbotta. Quella stretta da guerriero, tuttavia, gli piace, come apprezza il sorriso disarmante con cui l’altro incassa l’osservazione e mostra di non curarsene troppo.  
“Prima o poi, però, dovrai deciderti a dare un’occhiata ai file che ti ho fatto avere,” dice Fury, mentre li guida attraverso un labirinto di container. “Un po’ di sana commedia americana dal duemila al duemilatrenta. Ma che guardavate in Norvegia?”  
Thor si stringe nelle spalle. “Il vallo del fiordo,” replica: e Steve non ha più paura di tentare un nuovo drift.  
   
Il luogo deputato alle simulazioni di sincronia è un quadrato d’asfalto delimitato da un cordolo gommato. Ai tempi del suo primo addestramento, quando ancora credeva che la vittoria fosse una certezza e non un’illusione necessaria, la base di Camp Leigh disponeva di almeno cinque palestre e di un vasto parco per le esercitazioni all’aperto. Erano gli anni in cui i Kaijū di categoria due parevano ancora quanto di più pericoloso la faglia potesse vomitare e il progetto Jaeger riceveva il triplo dei fondi destinati alla ricostruzione. Per due ragazzetti di Brooklyn, l’esercito era sicurezza, famiglia, casa. Lo Jaeger, l’identità che la Storia aveva loro negato.  
Ora fissa le rovine del sogno con lo sguardo postumo di chi è già stato condannato e si chiede se anche Odinson non provi altrettanto – se anche lui conviva con l’eco di un improvviso silenzio.  
Thor si sfila la maglia. Il muso stilizzato di un lupo (3) freme all’altezza del pettorale destro. Un fitto reticolo di cicatrici s’intravede sotto le curve sinuose con cui la bestia veste – _divora_ – la pelle chiara del pilota.  
“Un ricordo di Jotunheim,” dice, dopo aver intercettato il suo sguardo. “Ma sono ancora vivo.”  
Non dice ‘ _fortunato_ ’, né lo pensa Steve, perché il drift è molto più di un ponte neuronale: il drift è una promessa per la vita, di quelle che non puoi infrangere senza cadere a pezzi.

*

Il Kaijū del fiordo era un immondo anfibio di categoria tre. Nelle cronache del futuro – se mai ce ne sarà uno – lo ricorderanno con il nome di Raiju (4). L’unico che conti davvero, nondimeno, è quello che gli ha tatuato addosso, maciullandolo.  
   
Loki piega il capo sotto il getto del rubinetto. L’acqua gelida è uno schiaffo che accetta quasi con gratitudine, perché lo salva dall’intorpidimento. Sulla pelle corre un brivido che increspa le scaglie di Jörmungandr (5). Il tatuatore ha fatto un buon lavoro: per accorgerti delle cicatrici, devi cercarle. Le spire del Demone (6) drappeggiano la memoria della sconfitta di una sinistra dignità, ma hanno esaurito da mesi la loro funzione di amuleto: Loki ricorda e la sua carne è una faglia sempre aperta.  
   
Il Kaijū ha attaccato lo Jaeger dal basso, mirando alle giunture delle gambe. Quando l’hanno colpito al muso, il mostro non ha nemmeno tentato di evitare il colpo, poiché sotto l’esoscheletro spezzato c’era un’altra bocca – quella _vera_. Quella _pericolosa_.  
   
Trattiene il respiro.  
 _Io non ho paura. Io non ho paura. Io non ho paura._  
   
Prima è arrivato il veleno – una miscela di acido solforico e ammoniaca e Dio solo sa cosa – quindi la pinza bivalve: gli ha trapanato la spalla, spezzato l’omero e polverizzato due costole.  
La voce di Thor, nella sua testa, è esplosa con il fragore di una granata.  
Poi sono sopraggiunte le immagini.  
Poi è cominciato l’incubo  
   
Abbassa la palpebra inferiore. Sulla sclera lattiginosa, i capillari sono vermetti anemici. Il verde dell’iride si è come scolorito: ha gli occhi di un pazzo e lo sa benissimo. Dubita, tuttavia, d’essere mai stato normale.  
   
 _Che vuol dire che non siamo fratelli?_  
 _Secondo te? Laufey pensava comunque di darlo in adozione, dopo che la madre è morta di parto._  
 _Perché non ce l’avete mai detto?_  
 _Sarebbe cambiato qualcosa?_  
   
Sorride. Lo specchio gli restituisce un ghigno feroce.  
“Sì, per me sarebbe cambiato tutto, _vecchio_.”  
   
   
Si è svegliato in un letto d’ospedale a Bergen, imbottito di morfina, il braccio sinistro crocefisso da una decina di chiodi e il destro martoriato dagli aghi della fleboclisi. Thor aveva la barba di due giorni e somigliava più che mai a un grosso orso rattoppato.  
“Ho usato la leva dei comandi manuali,” ha mormorato – le sue dita erano caldissime. “Schizzava acido come una pompa, ma gliel’ho staccata di netto.”  
Gli tremava la voce. Accarezzava la sua mano, senza abbandonarla un istante.  
“Mjolnir è ridotto male, ma non è niente d’irreparabile… E anche tu…”  
“È colpa tua.”  
Tre parole. Tre come quelle che gli ha urlato nel casco.  
 _Io ti amo._  
   
Era comunque troppo tardi per tornare indietro.  
   
   
La piastrina di metallo è gelida a contatto con la pelle nuda.  
   
 _Loki Odinson._  
02/09/2010 (7)  
 _0 rh-_  
   
Indossa l’identità di uno sconosciuto, ama la persona sbagliata, deve fare la scelta giusta.  
 _Mentire_. Prima di tutto a se stesso.  
   
 _Io non ho paura. Io non ho paura. Io non ho paura._  
   
 **Note:**  
(1) Tony gioca con il soprannome di Clint e cita il popolarissimo film del 1985.  
(2) Darcy è americana e ho pensato che riferimenti classici (ai Diòscuri, per intendersi) sarebbero stati del tutto fuori contesto. Ho optato, allora, per gli scoiattoli di Walt Disney.  
(3) È Fenrir, il lupo mostruoso della mitologia nordica.  
(4) In Pacific Rim, Raiju è il Kaijū di categoria quattro che, al fianco di Slattern e Scunner, protegge la faglia. Tra le sue caratteristiche, la tossicità elevata, la velocità, la natura anfibia e la doppia testa.  
(5) Il tatuaggio di Loki rappresenta il serpente che cinge il mondo e avvelenerà Thor nel giorno del Ragnarök.  
(6) Jörmungandr vuol dire ‘demone cosmicamente potente’.  
(7) La data deve essere letta come _nove febbraio_ – e non _due settembre_. 


	3. Bladehead

  
_There will be time, there will be time_  
 _To prepare a face to meet the faces that you meet._  
― T.S. Eliot

VII.  
 _Polvere d’oro, polvere di stelle_

 _La guerra è la cartina al tornasole del carattere di un uomo. Non esiste nulla di altrettanto efficace per rivelarne la polpa_ : lo diceva Abe Zilkowski, un vecchio portuale di Gdańsk che l’avvento dei Kaijū ha trasformato in ‘ratto di barriera’.  
 _Vecchio_ , poi: probabilmente aveva poco più di cinquant’anni, ma una vita intera spesa a farsi schiaffeggiare dal vento del Nord gli aveva ricamato in faccia una storia secolare.  
  
 _C’è chi brilla solo con la morte a mordere il culo._  
 _I piloti degli Jaeger? Quasi tutti di quella pasta._  
 _La guerra è una polverina d’oro che rende nobile l’ottone, ma basta un niente a grattarla via._  
  
Steve ricorda _tutto_ ; la memoria, dal giorno in cui Bucky è morto, è un’espiazione quotidiana e l’unica assicurazione di futuro che gli resti: le parole di Abe, infatti, rappresentano ora il metro con cui valuta l’avversario.  
  
Molleggia sulle ginocchia, abbassa il baricentro e poi conta.  
  
 _Chiaro, Steve? Con.ta._  
 _È come ballare._  
  
 _Ma io non so farlo._  
  
 _Tocca a tutti, bello. Soprattutto se la musica fa schifo._  
  
Il norvegese somiglia ai ghiacciai dell’estremo Nord: stagno, forte e del tutto privo di asperità arroganti. Calibra con attenzione i colpi, trattiene la forza pur intuendo quella dell’avversario. Sa combattere e gli piace farlo, ma è una sfida che vive con se stesso, non con il pubblico.  
Il bastone sciabola l’aria e si arresta a qualche pollice dal suo polso.  
“Scusami: pensavo ad altro.”  
Thor arretra e gli restituisce spazio, senza una parola di troppo.  
Steve ricalibra la presa. Il legno è asciutto e pesa nel palmo più di quanto ricordi.  
  
 _Stiamo facendo la figura dei principianti, se non te ne fossi reso conto._  
  
Stiamo _?_  
  
Bucky sorride nella sua testa.  
  
 _Come sempre:_ stiamo _. Noi siamo una squadra e lo saremo persino oltre la linea._  
  
Massaggia i muscoli indolenziti del collo ed è quasi scrollar via un po’ di ruggine, l’indifferenza apatica con cui paralizzano tutti i grandi dolori.  
“Finalmente,” dice Thor. “Ora duelleremo come si conviene.”  
Il tono è giocoso; la luce che coglie sul fondo dei suoi occhi, colma di autentica soddisfazione.  
Steve scarta di lato, raddoppia la presa sull’asta per liberarne l’estremità sinistra non appena l’avversario scopre il fianco. Thor para il colpo, ma non riesce ad anticipare anche il secondo affondo: una lancia o una spada gli sarebbero state fatali.  
Il norvegese brontola tra sé e riprende subito posizione.  
Il lupo tatuato, lucido di sudore, pare quasi che rida.  
“Che letizia,” grugnisce nel suo inglese improbabile, mentre appunta oltre l’orecchio una ciocca sfuggita al legaccio con cui si è raccolto i capelli.  
Steve è pronto a difendersi, consapevole di come gli sguardi di un pubblico sempre più nutrito sezionino ogni suo movimento – ma non gli importa.  
 _Un uomo deve sapere chi è_ – amava ripetere Abe – _a maggior ragione quando recita a soggetto. Non è la guerra a raccontarti, salvo che tu non scelga il sangue per inchiostrarti il futuro_.  
 _Quello che hai voluto_.

*

La lettera di congedo lo fissa dal piano di formica: la burocrazia è l’unica che ricorra ancora alla carta o forse la scelta è legata al bisogno di costringerlo ad accettare l’ _inevitabile_.  
È carta, si tocca, _esiste_. È qualcosa di definitivo: Loki Odinson è morto per lo S.H.I.E.L.D.  
A questo punto, pensa, anche per il vecchio che ha chiamato ‘padre’ troppo a lungo.  
Scrolla il capo, evitando l’ennesimo schiaffo dello specchio.  
 _Tornare a Oslo, ma per_ cosa _? Concludere il dottorato, sì,_ e poi _?_  
Passa l’indice sulla busta: spessa, resistente, di un leggero color avorio, ricorda quella che gli ha cambiato la vita.  
  
 _Idoneo. Idoneo. Idoneo._  
  
 _Congedato._  
  
“Non vieni?”  
Il muso da topo dell’amica di _quella_ fa capolino oltre la porta.  
 _Quella_ è la donna di Thor; muso-da-topo, una deficiente convinta d’essere interessante.  
“Dove?”  
“Selezionano i nuovi piloti.”  
“Non perdono tempo,” osserva e le regala un sorriso polare. “Grazie per avermi avvisato, _Dharma_. È proprio quello di cui sentivo il bisogno per migliorare il tono della giornata.”  
Muso-da-topo sbatte le palpebre e porta le dita alle labbra, consapevole (forse) della propria stupidità.  
Loki si ravvia i capelli e la oltrepassa.  
“Darcy,” squittisce la cretina. “Non _Dharma_ : io mi chiamo Darcy.”  
Come se avesse una qualunque importanza.  
I corridoi della base paiono deserti. Tra cubicoli e pannelli a tenuta stagna, sfilano rare ombre silenziose, che non bastano a creare un’illusione di vita. L’eco dei suoi passi è assordante o forse è solo il riflesso di un’altra emozione: la consapevolezza d’essere, per l’ennesima volta, la macchia del quadro; qualcosa da eliminare, perché fuori posto.  
Muso-da-topo non demorde e lo segue, convinta – chissà perché – che tanto lo lusinghi.  
Thor la trova divertente, come se non fosse la prova che senza cervello si vive comunque.  
 _È il cuore che ti frega_ , pensa. _È chi fa il nido tra i tuoi pensieri e non ti abbandona più_.  
“Potresti restare comunque, però.”  
Muso-da-topo lo affianca e cerca il suo braccio, con una naturalezza che lo lascia, sul momento, del tutto privo di risorse.  
“Che fai?”  
Basta un’occhiata, per fortuna, a ripristinare la distanza.  
“È quello dove… Be’, sì… Scusa, non volevo farti male.”  
Loki serra le dita e trattiene a fatica l’istinto di cavarle gli occhi. Non sarebbe conveniente, né pulito, né civile.  
 _Tutto sommato, però…_  
“Volevo dire che gli scienziati servono quanto i piloti. Tu non hai una laurea in matematica o qualcosa del genere?”  
“ _Qualcosa del genere_ … Mettiamola così. Ma non m’interessa: la sopravvivenza, ormai, dipende solo…”  
“Il professor Selvig sta studiando il Tesseract e sembra che Tony Stark voglia driftare con il cervello di un Kaijū, perciò… _Ops_. In realtà sono informazioni che non dovrebbero uscire dal settore H.”  
Loki sogghigna, poi le sfiora i capelli, trattenendo la mano abbastanza a lungo da creare l’illusione di una carezza.  
“Hai detto qualcosa, per caso? Non ho sentito _niente_.”  
Muso-da-topo sospira, morbida e arrendevole come una bestiolina grata.  
“Andiamo a vedere che combina mio fratello. Sono curioso…”  
  
 _Driftare con un Kaijū? Un’idea degna di Stark, ma l’onore toccherà a qualcun altro._  
 _L’unico che lo meriti_ davvero _._

*

VIII.  
 _L’arte di vivere in difesa_

Tony Stark rumina mirtilli liofilizzati in un angolo dell’hangar. È un soldato dall’aspetto innocuo, ma dal morso feroce: i suoi occhi, infatti, non abbandonano mai il perimetro di scontro e le labbra, sigillate, celano ben altro che stucchevole gelatina.  
“Colonnello…” biascica, porgendogli la busta saccheggiata. “Pesta duro, il nuovo acquisto. È la prima volta che vedo il vichingo sudare.”  
“E questo ti disturba?” replica, prima di tentare la sorte con una pallina dalla consistenza gommosa.  
Stark si stringe nelle spalle. “Non più di tanto, anche se ormai…”  
“Ormai?”  
“Non saranno di sicuro i pugni a giocare l’ultima mano.”  
“Mi piacerebbe proprio sapere a che alludi, Stark.”  
L’altro mastica l’ennesimo mirtillo con studiata lentezza. All’interno del quadrato d’asfalto, il sudore dei due contendenti schizza un quadro astratto, tutto macchie.  
“Dottore, prego. Ho preso altre due specializzazioni durante l’ultimo fine settimana.”  
Fury sospira: conosceva il costo dell’acquisto, ma a volte è più comodo dimenticare, perché rassegnarsi alle staffilate di un provocatore nato non è mai facile, soprattutto se l’esperienza che ti ha mangiato un occhio te ne ha lasciato un altro in grado di guardare lontano – e attraverso.  
Odinson e Rogers hanno deposto i bastoni di comune accordo e sono passati alle mani. Se non perfetta, la loro coordinazione resta comunque quanto di più vicino esista a un’ipotesi di compatibilità efficace. Meglio del previsto, dati i precedenti di entrambi.  
“D’accordo, _dottore al quadrato_ : se hai un poker, voglio vederlo.”  
Stark appallottola l’incarto depredato. “Gli Jaeger sono la nostra risposta ai Kaijū; un mostro di metallo contro un mostro di muco, silicati e combinazioni chimiche piuttosto originali.”  
“E…?”  
“L’arte di vivere in difesa (1) non porta da nessuna parte, se non si osa anche in attacco.”  
“La curva di calcolo espansione-manifestazione Selvig-Foster ci ha regalato un’apprezzabile finestra previsionale, ma la tua espressione mi suggerisce che stai pensando a tutt’altro.”  
Rogers centra lo zigomo di Thor appena prima d’incassarne il sinistro. Il picco è di ottanta, forse ottantacinque punti percentuali: Mjolnir può tornare operativo, _‘fanculo a Pierce_.  
“Voglio guardare con gli occhi di un Kaijū e scoprire chi c’è là dietro.”  
“Ne abbiamo già parlato: i rischi oggettivi e i dubbi sollevati da Banner mi sembrano sufficienti a escludere…”  
Stark rotea gli occhi. “Se ti sporgi nell’abisso, l’abisso ti guarda (2) e _blah blah blah_. Così nietzschiano e superato!”  
Rogers è a terra; il norvegese gli porge la mano senza esitare. Si piacciono, è evidente, e tanto piace a lui almeno quanto non gradiranno i loro invasori.  
“Ma se l’ _abisso_ non vedesse niente?”  
“Cioè?”  
“Il drift è una connessione neuronale, niente di più, niente di meno. So che ai piloti piace ricamarci un po’ intorno e celebrarsi con facile poesia, ma è pura chimica.”  
“Preferirei che la smettessi di gingillarti con le perifrasi e venissi al punto.”  
“Non sto tergiversando, al contrario: muovo al centro e spiego perché ho ragione. Se il _Colonnello_ vuole un riassunto, tuttavia, i termini sono questi: leccherò il francobollo, prima di origliare. Chiunque troverò dall’altra parte, farà con me un bel _viaggio_ , ma non quello che immagina.”  
Fury si gratta una tempia. “Vorresti stabilire un ponte neuronale con il cervello di un bestione di cui ignoriamo quasi tutto, dopo esserti calato un acido?”  
“Esattamente.”  
“E come pensi che reagirà il _tuo_ , di cervello?”  
Stark sorride. “Non sono mai stato un bravo ragazzo: _qualcuno_ resterebbe molto sorpreso, se sapesse dei miei esperimenti di… _lucidità indotta_.”  
“In questo momento, Stark, dubito della mia per il semplice fatto di darti ancora cre…”  
Dal silenzio improvviso in cui è sprofondata l’area delle simulazioni, non è l’unico ad averne registrata la presenza: lungo il lato sinistro del perimetro, Loki Odinson studia l’arena con uno sguardo che non gli piace per niente.  
“Cos’è, un ripescaggio del pubblico? Credevo che _Rock of Ages_ fosse fuori.”  
“Lo è,” replica a denti stretti.  
 _Fuori_ , come tutti i _fuori di testa_ e le cellule impazzite di un mondo che non può più concedersi il lusso della disobbedienza.

*

La migliore qualità di una spia, dopo la sospensione d’ogni giudizio e l’obbedienza, è la comprensione dell’altro. Le persone per bene, quelle che non punterebbero mai la canna tra gli occhi di un proprio simile, la chiamerebbero _empatia_ , ma Natasha sa che la somiglianza non è mai identità; che lo scopo definisce l’atto oltre l’apparenza.  
Conoscere l’altro, comprenderlo in profondità non vuol dire amarlo, solo ucciderlo più facilmente.  
O parare il colpo prima che arrivi.  
A Natasha, Loki non è mai piaciuto, perché è tanto intelligente da essere cattivo – abbastanza, soprattutto, da poterlo dire pericoloso. A differenza di Thor, non ha mai tentato di socializzare con il resto della squadra, quasi la guerra contro i Kaijū sia un affare circoscritto all’amnio della cellula di comando. Natasha sospetta persino che non nutra alcuna avversità per i loro invasori, ma abbia vestito una plug suit per vanità personale o scopi torbidi almeno quanto indecifrabili.  
È incredibile ricordare sia un Odinson, dunque, perché quella dei due fratelli è una diversità assoluta: il maggiore, bello come un dio, sembra caduto per sbaglio dal cielo, nonostante la grazia da plantigrade e l’inglese degno di una ballata medioevale. L’altro è un pugnale affilato, attraente, a suo modo, ma di un fascino mostruoso. L’inglese di Loki è impeccabile, così il gusto nel vestire: una perfezione tanto ostentata da tradire la deformità che riposa oltre la maschera. Basta guardarlo negli occhi: Natasha ha rubato tante vite da riconoscere la fiammella di un’anima, se la incontra. In quelli di Loki, invece, c’è solo un buio da perderti.  
  
“Vuoi continuare ad ammirare le chiappe del capitano, Nat, o diamo una lezione di stile ai pivellini? Non vorrai che credano di poter rubare il primato alla nostra squadra.”  
  
Clint comincia a conoscerla _davvero_ , pensa: legge la sua espressione con una facilità che la spaventa, perché sa di non aver perso smalto e d’essere ancora un’eccellente simulatrice, eppure Barton l’attraversa come vento. Percepisce la sua inquietudine, la tensione innaturale che la costringe a una perenne allerta, quando Loki è nei paraggi, e le offre una soluzione comoda, il lusso di usare le mani per non perdersi nei labirinti della mente.  
Natasha, nondimeno, sfiora il petto del compagno e lo allontana. “Non con te,” mormora, puntando decisa il minore degli Odinson.  
“Vuoi scambiare due colpi?”  
Loki accoglie in silenzio l’offerta, senza mostrare subito la volontà d’assecondarla. Un altro pilota penserebbe a due sole ipotesi – _non ha voglia di spettinarsi_ , oppure: _teme la crudeltà congenita di un’ex assassina_.  
Natasha scommette su una terza variabile – _prende tempo per capire quanto gli convenga_.  
L’assenso è un sorriso feroce, ma una lupa della steppa non trema: paura e lacrime le confondono la lingua, mai il cuore (3). Se ha pianto quando è nata, non ricorda, poi si è asciugata comunque.  
“Non hai già un leale tirapiedi?”  
“ _La donna è mobile_ , dice qualcuno, però a te manca forse l’esperienza.”  
Loki sfila la t-shirt, ponendo a nudo l’inquietante serpente che ne veste la pelle come una sfacciata confessione.  
“Non l’ _esperienza_ , se mai la _pazienza_ di concedere a una vulvetta lamentosa l’illusione di possedere un carattere.”  
La freddezza del tono è nulla se paragonata al gelo dello sguardo. Il suo avversario ha l’istinto dell’assassino: occhi slavati sostituiscono il veleno dello scorpione, lasciandone intoccato il potere paralizzante.  
Natasha lo vede attraversare i limiti dell’arena, accostarsi al fratello e colpirlo alla spalla con forza – _troppa_ , perché non racconti del loro rapporto più di quanto entrambi vorrebbero.  
Delle mille voci fiorite sull’incidente di Jotunheim, solo una racconta la verità: anche l’anima sanguina, se la spezzi a metà, per marcire subito dopo.  
L’amore degli Odinson puzza di cancrena.

*  
  
IX.  
 _Roba mia_

Si è accorto di Loki quand’era già tardi, ma _discrezione_ e _invisibilità_ sono forse tra le sue qualità migliori. È bravo a non farsi notare, a colpire sempre alle spalle.  
“Allora, hai capito o no? È il mio turno, ora.”  
Steve aggrotta le sopracciglia e si prepara a intervenire, ma Thor lo anticipa con un cenno che è, al contempo, rassicurazione e preghiera.  
 _Lascia fare a me. È roba mia_ , vorrebbe dirgli; l’americano, tuttavia, è un tipo sveglio e l’ha capito da solo.  
“Non sei nelle condizioni di affrontare la simulazione,” mormora – un tono tanto pacato che Loki non può ignorarne la delicatezza. “Lo sai.”  
L’altro lo allontana con una spinta – le dita, gelide, indugiano appena sulla pelle del petto. “So badare a me stesso e tanto basta.”  
La Romanova è una sfinge impenetrabile. Thor sa che non è il nemico, che potrebbe, anzi, costituire un’estrema risorsa: se Loki cadesse un’ultima volta, forse riuscirebbe a rialzarsi.  
“Chi è quel tipo?”  
Thor si tormenta le labbra: conosce una sola parola utile a descriverlo ed è quella sbagliata.  
 _Fratello, fratello, fratello_.  
La verità è che non hanno ancora inventato un nome per un rapporto come il loro.  
“Loki,” risponde.  
Loki è l’unico che possa definire se stesso, in fondo.  
“Non mi piace.”  
“Direbbe altrettanto al proprio riflesso.”  
I due contendenti si studiano ai lati opposti del quadrilatero. Non riesce a decifrare le intenzioni del fratello, ma è abbastanza onesto da dirsi che no, probabilmente non ne ha mai inteso il lessico segreto, oppure Loki non l’avrebbe sorpreso con il veleno di un amore d’ombra e neve.  
Cerca con lo sguardo Fury, ma il colonnello non mostra il desiderio d’intervenire e tanta indifferenza lo costringe a leggere nelle malignità di Loki una lucida, amarissima verità.  
  
 _T’illudi della lealtà di qualcuno per cui non siamo che un mezzo, se vinciamo, e un danno collaterale, se crepiamo come cani._  
  
Natasha ruota il bastone. Loki serra la presa sul proprio, incerto se giocare in attacco o in difesa; la prontezza con cui la Romanova organizza l’assalto, nondimeno, basta a fugare ogni dubbio. Il cozzo è fragoroso, o forse è il silenzio innaturale dell’hangar a moltiplicare gli echi.  
Thor contrae le dita nel palmo. L’abilità di Loki gli è nota, né è stata intaccata dalle ferite ricevute. Dal punto di vista fisico, anzi, la furibonda determinazione con cui ha affrontato la riabilitazione l’ha reso ancora più forte. Quanto lo spaventa è il potenziale offensivo, che suo fratello non tenta mai di tener a freno. È questo che ne ha azzerati i parametri di compatibilità, perché il drift è una violenza gentile, un’invasione che riesce se chiedi permesso. Ora Loki sembra bramare ponti neuronali solo per morderti ( _fotterti_ ) il cervello e inghiottire la volontà che resta.  
“Ha capito che si tratta di una prova di compatibilità? Mi sembra che la stia prendendo troppo sul serio.”  
 _Anche a me_ , pensa, e si odia per la codardia che gli impedisce di urlarlo in faccia al diretto interessato.  
  
 _Che combini, Loki? Che diavolo aspetti a stringere la mia mano e a uscire dal buco?_  
  
“Natasha è una guerriera molto capace,” replica, come se fosse una risposta sensata.  
Steve avanza di un paio di passi.  
Né Loki né la Romanova tradiscono emozioni. Per indovinare gli equilibri dello scontro e la direzione che sta assumendo, devi guardare mani e gambe: quelle della russa si piegano più del dovuto. È chiusa in difesa e resiste perché ha la guerra dentro e le manca l’innocenza. In caso contrario, Loki le avrebbe già spezzato almeno un braccio.  
“Dovremo dividerli, prima che capiti l’irreparabile.”  
Loki compensa con l’agilità quanto gli manca in termini di forza – che è comunque notevole. Ne studia ogni assalto e pensa con disagio che Odin apprezzerebbe lo spettacolo della sua crudeltà più di quanto non ne abbia mai accolta la dolcezza.  
Loki è un serpente e muta pelle; una scelta d’amore ogni volta e, ogni volta, la scelta sbagliata.  
Natasha scarta sulla destra e lo colpisce alla clavicola, sbilanciandolo.  
L’altro impiega qualche secondo a reagire e tanto basta perché Thor formuli una preghiera muta.  
  
 _Fa’ che le porga la mano e abbandoni l’arena._  
 _Fa’ che segua le regole, come un tempo._  
 _Fa’ che…_  
  
Loki, tuttavia, ha già recuperato terreno e centra l’avversaria alla base del plesso con un impeto pensato per ferire – _spezzare_. La prima emozione viva, che ne illumina il volto dopo eoni, è il compiacimento con il quale guarda Natasha volare, quasi fosse una foglia spazzata dal vento.  
La seconda, il trionfo feroce del ragno, non appena Clint gli si lancia addosso.  
  
 _È questa la tua vendetta? Distruggere la squadra dall’interno?_  
 _Distruggere un sogno che non è mai stato tuo?_  
  
A dispetto del vociare concitato dei presenti, le parole con cui Loki devia il pugno di Barton, mentre carica un jab da manuale, sferzano Thor come uno schiaffo in pieno volto.  
  
 _Tu hai cuore._  
  
Quello che suo fratello ha perso tra le creste taglienti del fiordo.  
  
 _Cuore_.  
  
“Tocca a me,” sospira.  
  
 _Amore_ , _odio_ , _guerra_ : quanti nomi può avere la famiglia, quando diventa un affare _davvero_ privato?

*

 _Vorrei che fossi felice, Loki, tuttavia ho l’impressione, a tratti, che tu sia il primo a cercare la rovina_ : è stata sua madre a dirglielo, quand’era solo un adolescente schivo, consumato da un’invidia feroce – un fratello, un figlio, un Odinson.  
Adesso non saprebbe nemmeno spiegare perché Frigga sia ancora ‘ _mamma_ ’, nei suoi pensieri, e non quanto è _davvero_ : un’ipocrita complice del vecchio.  
La Romanova sputa sangue e uggiola come una cagna presa a calci. La fissa con il disprezzo che meritano gli sconfitti, la soddisfazione meschina di chi non è più l’unico a respirare polvere.  
“Non sei granché,” dice. “Eppure il file rosso a tuo nome parla di una feroce esecutrice!”  
Natasha non reagisce, né può farlo in sua vece Barton, dopo aver sperimentato il sinistro di qualcuno che – ne è certo – si guarderà bene dal chiamare ancora ‘ _signorina_ ’.  
  
 _Ti è piaciuto, Clint? Ora sai che la ‘signorina’ ha la mano pesante…_  
  
La vittoria, nondimeno, sa di poco, quasi a ricordargli quanto l’appagamento sia lontano da una natura inquieta, perennemente affamata di _tutto_.  
  
“Che hai nella testa?”  
  
La voce di Thor lo raggiunge alle spalle. Non si volta, né reagisce. È l’unico bersaglio cui tenda, eppure il dardo, spuntato, fallisce non appena mira al cuore: non ha voglia d’inquinare il suo trionfo. Non _ora_.  
  
“Mi ascolti?”  
  
La stretta attorno al suo polso cresce d’intensità, strappandogli una smorfia. Thor è davvero uno che lascia il segno – _sempre_.  
“Niente di quello che potresti dire m’interessa.”  
Gli occhi di suo fratello – _no, non più_ – somigliano a un oceano in tempesta, ma si annega una volta soltanto e Loki non teme più nulla.  
“Perché ti stai comportando così?”  
“Perché non dovrei?”  
Thor scuote il capo, poi lo stringe alla gola e lo solleva quasi fosse un gattino.  
Loki annaspa, senza perdere il sorriso: non è l’unico prigioniero di un castello di rabbia, ma è il solo a custodirne le chiavi.  
“Smettila… Smettila, altrimenti…”  
“Altrimenti _cosa_?”  
La morsa si allenta; torna la rassicurazione della terra sotto i suoi piedi: se ne stanno immobili, loro due, l’uno davanti all’altro, sospesi in un tempo fermo che ricorda la bolla del drift. All’improvviso, tuttavia, Thor tende il braccio e gli accarezza i capelli.  
“Basta, Loki. Basta, per favore.”  
 _Troppo tardi_ , pensa, prima di sottrarsi a quel tocco per imporre il proprio: e lo bacia e ne morde le labbra e stringe, stringe, finché il sangue non gli bagna la lingua e lacrima lungo il mento.  
Sangue di un Odinson, non _suo_.  
“Le bugie non hanno il buon sapore che credi, né i bugiardi,” sussurra, tanto piano che solo Thor potrebbe sentirlo. Nessun altro, del resto, lo merita.  
Nessun altro l’ha riempito di lividi senza sfiorarlo mai.  
O _quasi_.

*

“Non l’hai voluto tu,” dice Steve. “Ti ha provocato di proposito, finché non hai dovuto colpirlo.”  
Thor strofina le labbra massacrate con le nocche imbrattate dal sangue di Loki.  
Sulla sua pelle sono di nuovo _uno_ , ma è l’illusione di un attimo.  
“C’è riuscito, dunque ha vinto lui.”  
  
 _E abbiamo perso entrambi_.  
  
  
  
 **Note:**  
(1) _L’arte di vivere in difesa_ è un romanzo di Chad Harbach, oltre che uno dei più bei libri sportivi mai scritti.  
(2) La citazione completa e corretta è la seguente: «Wer mit Ungeheuern kämpft, mag zusehn, dass er nicht dabei zum Ungeheuer wird. Und wenn du lange in einen Abgrund blickst, blickt der Abgrund auch in dich hinein ( _Aph. 146_ )»: _chi combatte i mostri, dovrebbe guardarsi dal diventare per primo un mostro. Se troppo a lungo guardi nell’abisso, infatti, l’abisso scruterà in te_ [la traduzione (e conseguente interpretazione) è mia].  
(3) Il gioco di parole ha senso solo in inglese (che è, nondimeno, la lingua franca del mondo da me descritto): _tear_ significa, infatti, ‘lacrima’; _fear_ , ‘paura’. 


	4. Scunner

_Yet each man kills the thing he loves_  
_By each let this be heard_  
_Some do it with a bitter look_  
_Some with a flattering word_  
_The coward does it with a kiss_  
_The brave man with a sword_  
― Oscar Wilde, _The Ballad Of Reading Gaol_

X.  
_Un giorno, altrove_

È bello, l’autunno del fiordo: aria trasparente e sempre più fredda, un vento azzurro, per chi sa cogliere i colori delle cose oltre la banalità della prima impressione.  
Le onde si frangono ferrose contro una costa tutta spigoli, sollevando spruzzi che ricadono in gocce mercuriali, molli e pesanti.  
A settembre il cielo è lontano e ti lascia, dal basso, a contemplare il migrare di nubi sfilacciate, in fuga come folaghe. A ottobre, invece, è una coltre di cemento, che pesa sulle spalle, salsa e gonfia di pioggia. Annusi l’odore familiare di alghe e d’inverno; pregusti i giorni del maglione sotto le cerate e guanti morbidi e il silenzio chioccio della neve. Respiri sulla pelle l’odore della nostalgia, perché l’autunno è, tra tutte, la stagione più emotiva, quella che sussurra alla memoria e soffia sulla polvere dei sogni in soffitta.  
   
Dell’anno, l’autunno era il momento che preferiva, _prima_. _Poi_ , con le illusioni, sono cadute tutte le foglie e della sua anima è rimasto appena un tronco scheletrito.  
   
“Partirai con il cargo delle sei e trenta.”  
L’unghia tormenta un lembo della garza che gli copre il sopracciglio sinistro. Il _caro fratello_ non si è risparmiato, ma non è un dettaglio rilevante: Loki sospetta che anche il dolore dia assuefazione; che esista una soglia, anzi, oltre la quale sei tu a cercarlo, per sincerarti d’essere vivo.  
Fury avanza di un paio di passi. Il vetro blindato crea un’illusione di vicinanza, ma le maschere sono cadute e con esse la necessità di rispettare una forma vuota: non ama il guercio – non l’ha fatto mai. Chi rinuncia a un occhio spesso vede più lontano degli altri e Loki detesta chiunque riesca a coglierlo.  
   
Come neve, vorrebbe essere inafferrabile.  
Come acqua, la vita gli scivola tra le dita e lascia appena l’ombra traslucida del rimpianto.  
   
“Sino a quel momento, considerati agli arresti.”  
Loki solleva il capo e lo fissa. Il colonnello Fury non pare intimidito, né sorpreso. Un tempo è stato un pilota – anche lui. Prima ancora un soldato.  
Ammazzare uomini gli dava, probabilmente, più soddisfazione della caccia ai Kaijū. Niente inebria quanto il potere che puoi esercitare sui tuoi simili: solo gli ingenui potrebbero sostenere il contrario – e Loki no, non è un ingenuo. Non lo è da tempo.  
“Mi teme, colonnello?”  
Sorride – un sorriso maligno, pesto, ma non sconfitto. Le ha suonate ai suoi cocchi, tanto per cominciare: è quasi l’abbia preso a calci nel culo.  
“Non più di una zanzara.”  
“Di malaria si muore persino adesso, da qualche parte. Non sottovaluti gli insetti: ci saranno ancora, quando l’umanità sarà polvere.”  
Fury si avvicina al vetro. “Questo non m’impedisce di schiacciarli, se credono di potermi disturbare.”  
Loki scuote il capo. Una ciocca arruffata gli vela il viso, ma non si preoccupa di soffiarla via.  
“Dunque è vero: mi teme. E cosa, in particolare? La circostanza che sia poco incline a recitare il suo deludente copione o…”  
“Stammi bene a sentire, Odinson: non sei mai stato la mia prima scelta. Gli unici numeri che contino, per me, sono quelli che riesco a salvare. Il tuo brillante Q.I. è un gingillo accademico buono a illudere burocrati che vivono al caldo e pontificano _ex cathedra_ quello che a me tocca _ex merda_. Chiaro? Tu sei marcio e, credimi: non basta un vetro come questo a nascondere la puzza.”  
“Se fossi morto là fuori, non avrei un odore migliore.”  
“Se fossi morto, sarebbe stato preferibile per tutti. Per tuo fratello, in particolare.”  
“Conosco Thor meglio di quanto voi possiate anche solo pensare.”  
“Lo so, per questo sarà mia cura tenervi lontani.”  
Loki abbandona la panca su cui se n’è stato allungato sino a quel momento e posa i palmi sul vetro. La superficie non è fredda come immaginava o forse è la sua pelle ad aver perso calore.  
“Non può.”  
“No, _tu_ non puoi. Sono _io_ che comando, se te lo fossi dimenticato.”  
“Siamo i poli opposti di un magnete; non le consiglio di piazzarsi nel mezzo. Non a lei, non al resto della sua patetica squadra di _Vendicatori_.”

*

 _Ozono, ammoniaca, fosforo._  
_E una punta di cloro, sì: abbastanza acuta da farti lacrimare gli occhi._  
   
Tony strofina le palpebre e cerca una mascherina protettiva, mentre Bruce, indifferente alla sua epifania, fascicola con attenzione un plico di fogli millimetrati.  
“Te ne sei andato presto.”  
“Le simulazioni sono un affare da piloti. Io devo rendermi utile in altro modo.”  
“Ti sei perso uno spettacolo, comunque. _Caino_ e _Abele_ se le sono date di santa ragione.”  
Banner raddrizza la stanghetta degli occhiali, immune, almeno in apparenza, al lezzo del cervello di Kaijū appena estratto dalla sua bara chimica.  
“Se quello era il pezzo forte, sono contento d’essermi dedicato ad altro; non avrò una gran fantasia, ma non riesco a trovare nulla di rassicurante in una coppia di fratelli che si pesta.”  
“Io sì, soprattutto perché _Rock of Ages_ in isolamento assicura la pace della squadra.”  
“Se lo credi…”  
Tony fa spallucce e torna a esaminare la gommosa massa rosata che riposa sul piano di lavoro.  
A parole è facile scommettere, ostentare la sicurezza dei vincenti; nei fatti sa che il fascino della roulette russa muore sulle battute di un film mediocre, perché di vita ne hai una sola, come la palla che potrebbe spegnerla.  
“Dal tuo sguardo deduco che sei davvero determinato a farlo.”  
“Intravedi altre possibilità?”  
Banner sospira e lo affianca.  
Una volta credeva che gli uomini miti fossero fardelli inutili e, l’amicizia, un lusso da deboli. Ora sente d’essere cresciuto e la sensazione di tiepida fiducia che gli comunica l’altro vale ogni rassicurazione.  
“Ci sono gli Jaeger e la barriera. Non siamo del tutto privi di alternative.”  
“Ma lo diventeremo prima che sia possibile interrogarsi sulla bontà delle nostre scelte, lo sai anche tu. Per sconfiggere un cancro non basta bombardarlo: a volte devi tagliare.”  
“Perché _tu_ , però?”  
La voce di Banner trema un poco: gliene è grato, poiché verbalizza sentimenti che l’orgoglio mette a tacere – ma ci sono. E pesano.  
“Perché no?” replica. “Qualcuno deve pur cominciare.”  
“Allora, forse, dovrei essere io.”  
Tony scuote il capo. “Tu cerchi il martirio, io sono curioso: temo proprio d’essere al momento il più qualificato.”  
“E Pepper? A lei l’hai detto?”  
“Non c’è bisogno che lo sappia; non approverebbe e…”  
“Direi che questa sia una valida obiezione al tuo piano, no?”  
Tony comincia a sfogliare i pannelli dell’interfaccia digitale. La dura madre del Kaijū è ora una sequenza di reticolati olografici. Dati, impulsi, sequenze binarie: un futuro sterile e controllabile.  
“Pepper è la donna che amo, per questo devo rischiare.”  
   
L’amore è una seconda palla, in fondo: l’unica che accogli a braccia aperte e con il sorriso sulle labbra. La vita stessa – i suoi colpi bassi – è solo un danno collaterale.  
   
“Avanti, Bruce: è proprio tempo di cominciare.”

*

A nord l’autunno è breve, odora di mare e di pioggia, di muschio e di vento. Oro e ruggine imbiondiscono le strade, barbagli di luce che resistono alle notti sempre più lunghe e fredde.  
È tempo di birra scura in locali fumosi, camini accesi, falò improvvisati.  
Tempo di ritorni e di partenze annunciate.  
   
_Allungato sulle pelli di lupo che coprono il cotto del salone, Loki tende il braccio e reclama la bottiglia di stravecchio. Ha ventitré anni, è ormai alto quasi quanto lui, ma i suoi occhi faticano a registrare il tempo che scorre, a sovrapporre l’uomo al gattino piagnucoloso giunto in dono per un compleanno di troppi anni prima._  
_“L’hai detto al vecchio e a mamma?”_  
_Loki non risponde: passa la lingua sui bordi umidi dell’imboccatura, poi ingolla un sorso abbondante, quasi fosse acqua._  
_Thor gli si sdraia accanto, affondando il viso nella pelliccia fino a ritrovarsi la bocca piena di peli. È una bella sensazione; è davvero il sapore dell’infanzia._  
_“Non vedo perché dovrebbero saperlo. È una scelta mia, no?”_  
_La voce di Loki ricorda le onde lente dell’inverno: sommesse, freddissime, bugiarde._  
_A specchiarti nel ritmo pacato delle acque del fiordo, non indovineresti mai l’insidia mortale dei gorghi o delle rocce appuntite che la schiuma nasconde._  
_Thor si puntella sul gomito. Nel camino un ciocco si spezza, lacrimando scintille. “Hai lavorato tanto per vincere quella borsa di dottorato e ora vuoi abbandonare tutto… Per cosa, poi?”_  
_Loki sospira. “Non mi pare che l’istruzione sia mai stata il primo dei tuoi interessi… A cosa si deve, ora, tanta pena per il mio futuro accademico?”_  
_Thor gli strofina la guancia, come quando, da bambino, tentava di consolarne le interminabili lagne._  
_“Perché sei intelligente e perché sono fiero di avere un fratello cervellone.”_  
_“Ti prego…”_  
_“Forse non sono sempre stato in grado di dimostrartelo, ma è così. Mi sono arruolato a diciotto anni perché non avrei saputo che altro fare. Sono grosso e so menare le mani, tutto qui. Tu, invece? Tu hai tutto un futuro davanti.”_  
_Loki chiude gli occhi. Le ombre proiettate dalle braci gli induriscono il profilo, eppure c’è qualcosa di fragile, in lui. Qualcosa di prezioso, che Thor vorrebbe difendere._  
_“E se non lo volessi?”_  
_“Intendi?”_  
_Loki lo guarda e i suoi occhi sono laghetti d’ambra. “Tu moriresti per me. Non hai mai pensato che potrei fare altrettanto?”_  
   
   
_No, non l’ho mai pensato e ora non lo credo più._  
   
Fury non ha formulato un ordine preciso ma Thor non è tanto ingenuo da ignorarne i desideri: se Loki è in stato d’arresto, non è di sicuro perché possa riposarsi nell’attesa di una visita di cortesia.  
Non può fare altrimenti, tuttavia, perché qualunque sia il veleno che scorre nelle vene del fratello, Thor deve averne una parte e trovare l’antidoto.  
Il corridoio deserto, illuminato dalla luce fredda e ronzante di lampade al neon, ha qualcosa di spettrale. Gli ricorda la stazione di polizia in cui l’ha recuperato Selvig, dopo un paio di risse alcoliche, o un obitorio. Gli ricorda, soprattutto, che dovrà affrontare un discorso penoso con qualcuno che non è davvero sangue suo, ma resta un peso sul cuore.  
Loki se ne sta sdraiato su una panca dall’aspetto poco confortevole – è un fachiro, se vuole. La sua capacità di resistere a _tutto_ è pari alla determinazione con cui può distruggere o distruggersi.  
A proteggerlo c’è ora solo un vetro blindato. _Troppo_ , pensa, e insieme _troppo poco_.  
Non fa nulla per annunciarsi, tanto sarà l’altro a scegliere quando parlare: Thor deve giocare in difesa e augurarsi che non faccia troppo male. Solo quello.  
Lo guarda a distanza e aspetta, sperando che l’onda di troppi ricordi non monti impetuosa e lo travolga – lo soffochi.  
Loki com’era a cinque, sei anni, curioso di tutto e pieno d’ammirazione per il _fratello grande_.  
Loki adolescente – le prime birre insieme, il giorno in cui gli ha insegnato a guidare e hanno distrutto l’hummer di Odin.  
Loki pilota – le albe in riva al fiordo, l’illusione di un’intesa perfetta.  
Loki _dopo_.  
Loki come buio _e basta_.  
“Ti ha mandato Fury?”  
Sussulta e non vorrebbe. È nel mirino di quegli occhi, anche se in apparenza l’altro non ha mosso un muscolo.  
“No, sono qui di mia iniziativa; non credo che il colonnello approverebbe.”  
Una risatina – _gelida_. “Già. Temo che non gli farebbe molto piacere.”  
Silenzio. Di nuovo.  
Thor è sempre più stato un tipo da fatti che da discorsi, ma quando da _fare_ non resta più niente?  
Ruota i palmi, quasi a cercare il suggerimento che non troverà mai, perché la vita è cicatrici e calli, un alfabeto di fatica che decifri sempre troppo tardi.  
“Che vuoi?”  
“Capire, credo.”  
Loki si puntella sui gomiti e si volge, infine, a guardarlo. L’ha pestato sul serio, ma non riesce a pentirsene e quel pensiero basta a inoculargli una nausea feroce.  
“ _Capire_?”  
“Sì. Voglio sapere perché hai ferito Natasha e Clint e…”  
Loki sogghigna per l’ennesima volta – un suono stridulo, colmo d’ironia cattiva. “Facciamo così, Thor: parlo _io_ e _tu_ ti sforzi di evitare le osservazioni stupide. Non sono una _femmina_ adorante: preferirei non dovermi confrontare con l’evidenza della tua stupidità.”  
   
Sono parole – _parole, parole_.  
Chi più morde, meno affonda: e la verità appartiene prima di tutto ai bugiardi.  
   
“Ti ascolto,” mormora.  
A testa alta, come un soldato.

*

XI.  
_Calamite_

Se il led digitale è degno di fede – e Bruce non ha ragione di dubitarne – il drift di Tony è durato due minuti e trentasette secondi. Dal punto di vista emotivo, tuttavia, due secoli gli sarebbero parsi un intervallo meno rilevante e, soprattutto, meno doloroso. Lo guarda, ora, tamponare una rovinosa epistassi e borbottare tra sé parole che lo riempiono di terrore, perché il mondo non può concedersi il lusso di perdere un cervello come quello di Stark, né Bruce l’unico amico gli sia rimasto.  
“Dio, che botta… Era almeno dal duemiladieci non sperimentassi un trip del genere.”  
Bruce gli offre un bicchier d’acqua, pur anticipandone la prevedibile replica.  
“E no, non ascoltavo i pupazzi monodirezionali, né… Qualcosa di più forte, magari?”  
Sorride d’istinto: è ancora Tony, per fortuna. Un osso durissimo e non solo per ragioni anagrafiche (1).  
“Non guardarmi come la pastorella di Lourdes, _Brucie_ : quando dico che andrà tutto bene, parlo da supereroe, non da politico.”  
“Be’, ne sono compiaciuto, _Batman_ , ma ti assicuro che non hai una bella cera.”  
“Non _Batman_ : _Ironman_. I topi con le ali fanno schifo,” borbotta Tony, mentre lotta con una ragnatela di elettrodi. Il cervello del Kaijū è ora una massa inerte, sebbene residui una debole luminescenza in corrispondenza dei lobi frontali. Dallo sguardo che gli rivolge Stark, per altro, non è il solo ad averlo realizzato.  
“Si chiama Thanos.”  
“Chi?”  
“Il gran burattinaio. È l’avanguardia di una civiltà aliena originaria di Saturno.”  
“Ma lassù non c’è… Un momento…”  
“Titano (2), bravo: lo sapevo che ci saresti arrivato. Ora immagina il metano al posto dell’idrogeno (3) e avrai la tua bucolica età dell’oro.”  
“Questo spiegherebbe il residuo di ammoniaca presente in tutti i Kaijū.”  
“E l’idiozia della N.A.S.A., che ha bruciato decenni e milioni per cercare una vita che aveva superato da un bel pezzo il desiderio di un telefono a disco (4).”  
Banner sfila gli occhiali e si massaggia la radice del naso. “Continua…”  
“Il buon vecchio francobollo ha fatto il suo lavoro: se mi ha sentito, non ha capito cosa fossi. In compenso il sottoscritto ricorda abbastanza da confermare le più tetre profezie di _Monocolo_ : siamo a un passo da un nuovo sbarco in Normandia… E ci toccherebbe la costa sbagliata.”  
“Ma esiste un modo per…”  
“ _C’è_. Abbiamo ancora due o tre piloti _interi_ , oppure possiamo annunciare la fine del mondo per K.O. tecnico?”

*

È rimasto sdraiato sulla propria branda finché Fury non l’ha mandato a chiamare. Se l’aspettava, eppure, al contempo, non riesce mai davvero ad anticipare le intenzioni del colonnello. Sebbene sia forte il desiderio di fidarsi, non è più un innocente e fiducioso orfano di Brooklyn; quando stringe tra le dita la piastrina di Bucky, soprattutto, ricorda perché abbia smesso di credere all’invulnerabilità degli eroi.  
Non è facile essere Superman: lassù sei sempre solo.  
“Accomodati Steve.”  
Asseconda l’invito, perché un buon soldato esegue sempre gli ordini. A volte, tuttavia, il seme della ribellione preme sotto la pelle e prude da impazzire.  
“Non ti tratterrò a lungo, voglio solo sapere se ti senti pronto a copilotare Mjolnir.”  
“È uno Jaeger più pesante di quello con cui ho combattuto in passato, ma l’interfaccia è intuitiva e mi sembra maneggevole.”  
“Ma?”  
“Cosa?”  
“C’è un _ma_ , vero? Anni passati a distribuire ruoli e consegne mi hanno reso piuttosto sensibile alle perplessità individuali.”  
Steve strofina i palmi sulle cosce – su e giù, come a imprimere un ritmo anche ai pensieri.  
“Thor Odinson mi piace e credo che potremmo lavorare bene insieme, se…”  
“ _Se_?”  
“Non so cosa incontreremo durante il drift. Quello che è successo l’ha turbato, è inutile negarlo, e non mi pare un buon presupposto per affrontare una connessione neuronale.”  
“Il rapporto dei fratelli Odinson non è nulla di cui tu debba preoccuparti: ho preso le mie precauzioni e Thor non è ingenuo come pare. Forse potrà sembrare un po’ stralunato, ma là fuori è un veterano e non permetterebbe mai alle proprie emozioni di pregiudicare la salvezza dei cieli o di un compagno di squadra.”  
“Il drift non è razionale. È pancia, istinto, anima, o comunque si voglia chiamare quel _qualcosa_. Che capiterebbe, se cadesse nella buca del coniglio?”  
“È per questo che ti ho voluto, Steve: sei il mio cane da punta.”

*

Sulla pelle color carta, le ecchimosi dipingono isole frastagliate che gli ricordano le indimenticabili gite delle vacanze. Allora, mentre la breve e tiepida estate norvegese arrossava loro i visi, giocavano agli esploratori tra muschi bruciacchiati e rocce coperte da una tigna salmastra.  
Negli occhi di Loki, tuttavia, non c’è traccia di quei giorni – di quella complicità – solo un odio affilato e muto.  
“Mi hai abbandonato.”  
“Sei stato _tu_ a chiedermelo! _Tu_ a dirmi di starti lontano, perché…”  
“Ero fuori di me, inutile idiota! Ho perso più di due litri di sangue, lassù, e non sapevo nemmeno se mi avrebbero salvato il braccio. Come puoi credere che parlassi sul serio?”  
Thor stira le labbra, ma non è un vero sorriso. Conosce Loki: la dolcezza e la follia, la tenerezza e la crudeltà. Loki che cancella ogni colore e ti costringe ad annegare nel grigio, perché è lì che si nasconde e morde forte.  
“No, no… Loki, no. _Tu_ sapevi alla perfezione quel che stavi dicendo e ora non riuscirai a distruggermi con il senso di colpa. Mi hai allontanato ed io ho obbedito, perché non volevo interferire con la tua guarigione. Che altro ti saresti aspettato?”  
I pugni dell’altro si schiantano contro il vetro; lo vede arricciare il labbro superiore e scoprire i denti come un lupo. È quasi brutto, ora: non somiglia più al fratello che ama.  
“ _Tu_ volevi divertirti. Hai trovato una stupida con cui sostituirmi, un nuovo pilota, una vita in cui non sarei mai stato il benvenuto.”  
“Stai delirando. Jane è tutto fuorché stupida, Steve è uno di noi, uno che rischia la pelle anche _per te_ , e la mia vita non ti è mai stata preclusa. Non ho avuto bisogno di cancellarti: l’hai fatto da solo.”  
“Bugie… Solo un mucchio di comode bugie. Ma tu sei il figlio _vero_ , in fondo. Perché dovrei stupirmi del dono che hai ereditato?”  
“Non esiste un modo diverso d’essere figli, Loki, quando te ne renderai conto? Per nostro padre e nostra madre, tu…”  
“ _Tuo_ padre e _tua_ madre! Non sono un Odinson: io sono un Laufeyson e nessuno mi voleva comunque.”  
Un rivolo di sangue gli corre al lato delle labbra, come un nostro rosso o una lacrima esausta.  
“Loki… Quello che credi di aver visto non è la verità. Sai cosa accade durante il drift: leggi le emozioni, non la storia. Chi può veramente dire come sarebbe andata, se la tua famiglia fosse sopravvissuta?”  
“Non importerebbe comunque a nessuno: non di sicuro a _te_.”  
Loki scivola a terra, il capo tra le mani e il corpo raccolto in un improbabile nodo.  
Sono arrivati a un punto di stallo, perché le parole raccontano i sentimenti come uno schizzo malfatto. Davanti alla verità del cuore, sono i poligoni essenziali di un disegno infantile: la complessità delle ombre, la morbidezza dell’affetto non è mai rappresentata.  
“Non posso lasciarti così,” sussurra, poi si avvicina al pannello che regala l’accesso a una bara di vetro. “Non è giusto.”  
Alle sue spalle, gli occhi di Loki brillano di nuovo: e non sono lacrime.

*  
   
XII.  
_La zona morta_

“La faglia è il loro cavallo di Troia. Un’invasione come quelle descritte al cinema sarebbe stata troppo dispendiosa e, soprattutto, intercettabile. Volevano l’effetto sorpresa, scegliere per primi il campo di battaglia e il verso della moneta che avrebbe aggiudicato la metà migliore.”  
Fury annuisce. Per la prima volta da che è cominciata una collaborazione tutt’altro che pacifica, non prova nemmeno a interromperlo.  
“Questo Thanos è una specie di autocrate, a capo di una milizia che somiglia a un formicaio. Li chiamano _Chitauri_ e operano secondo una volontà collettiva.”  
“Cioè?”  
“Non sono individui, non nell’accezione che noi diamo al termine. Selezionato il capo, il loro sistema nervoso ne diventa un ideale prolungamento. Più che obbedire, reagiscono agli ordini come farebbero un braccio o una gamba.”  
“E tutto questo…”  
“L’ho imparato driftando, ma c’è di più: Thanos si è stancato di giocare e ha programmato nientemeno che l’invasione di New York. Dalla faglia uscirà l’avanguardia dei Kaijū, mentre i Chitauri sciameranno sulla baia dell’Hudson.”  
“Sempre che qualcuno non li rispedisca indietro.”  
Tony annuisce.  
“Esiste un modo per chiudere definitivamente il portale?”  
“Una testata nucleare basterebbe a farlo collassare,” dice Bruce, “Tuttavia…”  
“Abbiamo già tentato, se ricordate, e il confetto è sempre stato sputato fuori come una caramella al rabarbaro.”  
“Bella metafora, colonnello: rende bene l’idea. La buona notizia, comunque, è che ora so dove abbiamo sempre sbagliato e come risolvere la questione. La faglia legge il DNA dei Kaijū quasi fosse un codice a barre, di conseguenza permette solo a loro di penetrare sino al livello più interno del ponte. Per minare i pilastri, dobbiamo trascinarne uno con noi. Vivo o morto non conta: l’essenziale è che la sua puzza ci copra e… Non è l’allarme?”

*

Ha aspettato che fosse abbastanza vicino per agire: un colpo secco alla gola, poi uno altrettanto energico alla nuca. Thor è crollato a terra come un grosso orso esausto. Un altro paio di calci gli ha dato la rassicurazione che cercava: ha imparato a mordere. Non è più il cucciolo di nessuno.  
Si muove furtivo lungo il corridoio, a testa bassa e con l’aria frettolosa di chi conosca la propria meta. È la verità, del resto: il presente è un palloncino nero che ha consegnato alle correnti ascensionali della vendetta.  
   
_Sì, ma contro_ chi _? Contro_ cosa _?_  
   
_Contro_ tutto _._  
   
Il settore H è deserto – ancora un’evidenza a suo favore.  
La postazione per l’allodrift (5) è operativa; le dita scivolano sicure sulla plancia di controllo. Gli occhi, fissi al cervello del Kaijū, non tradiscono emozioni.  
È dall’altra parte che stanno i vincenti: è ora d’incontrarli.  
È il momento di saltare il fosso e volare.

*

“Qualcuno si è introdotto nell’area dei laboratori.”  
Coulson gli offre il palmare, sintonizzato sul circuito interno di sorveglianza.  
Fury cerca rabbioso _quel rettangolo_ : la risposta ai suoi peggiori sospetti non tarda ad arrivare.  
“Loki è evaso,” dice. “Il corpo nella gabbia è troppo grosso per essere il suo.”  
L’agente annuisce, prima di controllare che il gun nella fondina d’ordinanza sia carico. “Procedo al recupero, signore?”  
Fury sospira e porta lo sguardo al soffitto mal intonacato del cubicolo che chiama ‘ _ufficio_ ’. “Sì. E fagli male.”

*

 _Dunque hai compreso, Loki Laufeyson?_  
   
_Sì._  
   
_Agirai secondo i nostri accordi?_  
   
_Sì._  
   
_Combatterai per la gloria di Thanos e dei suoi figli?_  
   
_Sì._  
   
_Allora siederai alla mia destra, nuovo re del mondo._  
   
Il naso non smette di colare.  
La manica della brutta divisa dello S.H.I.E.L.D. è un florilegio di muco e sangue, ma non importa. Presto non indosserà più alcuna uniforme o sarà lui a dettarne i colori.  
Scuote il capo, stordito. La voce di Thanos è un artiglio piantato nel cranio, eppure è un dolore che lo lascia quasi grato, perché per la prima volta, dopo mesi, sa cosa fare, come muoversi, in che direzione allungare la mano.  
Il Tesseract brilla nell’oscurità del laboratorio di fisica, un lucore azzurrino che gli riporta alla mente gli elfi e le fate delle favole con cui Frigga lo consegnava al sonno. Nessuna di quelle creature gli ha mai offerto la chiave della felicità: Loki ha dovuto procurarsele da solo.  
   
“Fossi in te, porterei le braccia in alto ed eviterei di fare un altro passo.”  
Una voce nota lo sorprende alle spalle.  
Sogghigna, perché tutto gli pare all’improvviso tanto grottesco da sfiorare il ridicolo: Fury con i suoi ordini, i mille tirapiedi, l’ottimismo d’ingiunzioni che intimidiscono solo pecorelle affezionate al gregge.  
“Loki, sappiamo che hai bisogno di cure e nessuno, qui, intende procedere contro di te, salvo che tu…”  
Loki si volge con uno scatto repentino, afferra l’altro alla gola e lo rovescia a terra senza incontrare resistenza. “Purché non faccia _cosa_ , agente Coulson?”  
Afferra il gun e gli sfonda gli incisivi per raggiungerne la lingua.  
“Sogni d’oro: questa volta vinceranno i cattivi.”  
Poi schiaccia il grilletto con tutta la propria forza.  
   
**Note:**  
   
(1) _Stark_ , in tedesco, vuol dire _duro_.  
(2) Nell’universo Marvel (Earth-616), Thanos è uno dei due figli di Mentore e Sui-San, i primi Eterni a colonizzare Titano, la luna di Saturno.  
(3) Dalle rilevazioni della sonda Cassini risulta confermata la teoria secondo la quale su Titano sarebbe presente un ciclo idrologico basato sul metano, analogo a quello terrestre basato sull’acqua. Sono stati trovati, infatti, indizi consistenti di fenomeni di evaporazione, piogge e canali naturali scavati da fluidi.  
(4) Qui cito il famoso: ‘ _Telefono casa_ ’ di E.T.  
(5) Chiamo così il drift stabilito tra organismi che non appartengono allo stesso sistema biologico.


	5. Slattern

_I think I’m just breathing, that’s all._  
 _And there’s a difference between breathing and being alive._  
― John Boyne, _The Absolutist_

XIII.  
 _L’ultima guerra_

L’area centrale della base di Manhattan somiglia a un abete la notte di Natale e, soprattutto, produce più decibel del Super Bowl.  
Tecnici sciamano come api impazzite, mentre Fury, incollato agli schermi, bestemmia con insospettabile creatività.  
“Si può sapere che succede?” borbotta Barton, la camminata sbilenca di chi abbia accusato la ripassata di _Emmet Frost_ (1) più di quanto non sia disposto ad ammettere. Tony accenna alle proprie spalle, dove una furibonda Natasha calcia via quel che resta del loro prezioso Jaeger – una turbina e un paio di dadi.  
“Ma… Oh, merda…”  
“Bravo merlo: ti sei fatto stendere e pure fregare il cavallo come il perdente di un film western da due soldi.”  
Clint aggrotta le sopracciglia e lo allontana con una spinta, ma la verità è sotto gli occhi di tutti, né c’è modo d’ingentilirla: il vichingo caratteriale li ha fregati.  
“Prendila così: senza un copilota, brucerà come un cerino e…”  
Bruce gli mena un colpo sulla spalla quando Thor è quasi a portata di lingua. Per la prima volta da che lo conosce, gli legge in viso un’incazzatura norrena: abbastanza da riporre nel fodero il sarcasmo.  
“Pronti a uscire con Mjolnir? Perché _Ironman_ freme dalla voglia di rubarvi la scena.”  
“ _Ironman_?” domanda scettico Rogers.  
“Un prototipo monoposto assemblato per noia. Sai com’è, _Capitano_ : c’è chi nasce grosso e chi nasce intelligente.”  
“Allora qualcuno ha sbagliato a puntare la sveglia,” è la secca replica: e Tony non sa se apprezzarne il sarcasmo o mandarlo dove nessuno vorrebbe veder sventolare la bandiera d’America.  
“Ehi, _soldatino_! Non credere che…”  
“Lascia perdere,” lo richiama Bruce, indicando gli schermi alla loro destra. “È cominciata la fine del mondo.”  
Dalla faglia, ribollente di schiuma verdastra, sono appena emersi i mostri più grossi che abbia mai visto. “Non ha leccato il francobollo… Quel maledetto sociopatico ci ha disegnato un bersaglio addosso.”

*

L’Armageddon è rosso, bianco e ulula.  
Darcy schiaccia i palmi contro le orecchie, ma il caos è ovunque; monta come una marea, la travolge e cancella, quasi fosse una spugna ingorda, quanto le ha permesso di respirare in mesi di coprifuoco, sirene, schianti.  
Ha poco più di vent’anni, una famiglia di affetti distratti, legati dall’abitudine e da due, tre frasi di circostanza – _polpettone? bella giornata, non ti pare? hai visto chi sarà il nuovo giudice di X-Factor?_  
Nata dopo l’apertura della faglia atlantica, ha imparato a contare gli anni come doni e a venerare gli Jaeger. È cresciuta con la morte ad alitarle sul collo, eppure non ha mai dubitato d’essere viva, perché vedeva i colori, sognava, s’innamorava e non aveva paura di pretendere la costoletta più grassa nei rari giorni in cui la mensa dello S.H.I.E.L.D. nutriva uomini e non ruminanti.  
Nella sua testa, la fine sarebbe stata un’esplosione di fuochi d’artificio, un quattro luglio dell’umanità vittoriosa: parate, bandierine, il bacio di un pilota come nell’istantanea di un’era in bianco e nero.  
Invece no: l’Armageddon puzza di gomma bruciata, sudore e gesso.  
L’Armageddon è una ragazzina-coniglio raggomitolata sotto un tavolo, mentre il mondo cade a pezzi.  
   
“Darcy… Dammi la mano.”  
   
Jane si sporge nella sua direzione e le accarezza la spalla. “Non possiamo restare qui… Sembra che sia proprio sopra di noi.”  
Darcy mastica un silenzio rabbioso e desolato. La lingua le pare all’improvviso troppo grossa, la saliva malta. Le eroine delle serie che ama trovano sempre una battuta brillante con cui liquidare il pericolo: ora si accorge della mediocrità dello script, della scontata banalità di un eccezionale da recita parrocchiale.  
Dal soffitto si stacca un grosso frammento d’intonaco, scoprendo il labirinto della rete elettrica. Tra il rosso, il giallo, il verde schizzano scintille di un bianco brillante. Pensa al Natale, alle lanterne distribuite lungo il vialetto di una casa che non vedrà più, perché tutto il mondo è casa – l’ha imparato presto – e ora finirà.  
“Com’è successo?”  
Jane l’afferra per il polso, la trascina oltre una barricata improvvisata e corre lungo la guida fluorescente che illumina il corridoio.  
“Non lo so, Darcy. È la prima volta che i Kaijū attaccano la base di Manhattan.”  
Passa il dorso della mano sulle palpebre. È piano di graffi e brucia, ma a colpirla è il fatto d’aver perduto del tutto il contatto con la realtà: dopo lo schianto, il suo sguardo si è spento.  
   
 _Game over._  
   
“State bene, per fortuna.”  
   
Il professor Selvig sembra intero, benché coperto da una polvere biancastra che lo fa somigliare a un grosso clown triste. “L’intero settore H è collassato. Ho temuto il peggio.”  
Qualcuno le offre una coperta, una tazza di brodaglia calda – tè? Camomilla? – parole che dovrebbero suonare rassicuranti, ma che non comprende. Ce n’è solo una che rimbalza ossessiva in una testa mai tanto piena: _perché?_  
“Eravamo nell’area F6. Hanno calcolatori più potenti. Quando c’è stato l’impatto, i portelloni a tenuta stagna ci hanno protetto.”  
Darcy annuisce. È così che va la vita _vera_ : incontri la morte e scopri di dover correre in bagno. Non ti metti in posa, non vendi battutine da cabaret, non offri alla camera il profilo migliore. Non te ne frega niente, perché si muore una volta sola e si muore _male_.  
“Il Tesseract è scomparso,” dice Selvig. “Di sicuro, però, non è la notizia peggiore della giornata.”  
Darcy arriccia le labbra. Polvere, ruggine, sale: la paura non ha mai un buon sapore ma questo terrore fa particolarmente schifo. “Preferisco non sapere niente. È già troppo così.”  
Jane torna ad accarezzarle i capelli, incurante della sua espressione assente, forse persino infastidita. Il loro è un affetto brusco, privo di contatto e pieno di contraddizioni; quest’improvviso calore la costringe a pensare alla scena strappalacrime di un film. Non vuole essere una vittima, un numero, un fiore, un orsacchiotto consumato dallo sbrodolare di una candela da veglia. Se è destino che questo giorno sia Storia, vorrebbe almeno vestire una parte che ricordi qualcuno.  
O che qualcuno _dimentichi_.  
“Avevi ragione tu,” sussurra. “Per corrergli dietro, dovevo proprio avere una gran fretta di morire.”  
Gli schermi tornano a monitorare la faglia e lo Jaeger che protegge i Kaijū dagli attacchi – disperati – dell’aeronautica militare. Nessuno lo chiama per nome, eppure Darcy ha compreso comunque: e di una stupida cotta resta solo la vergogna.

*

L’ultima volta in cui ha indossato la plug suit c’era Bucky al suo fianco e l’ottimismo superficiale di troppe vittorie anestetizzava la paura. Allora credeva che niente avrebbe potuto mettere il punto a una vita di alti sempre più alti, invece la parabola era già in discesa. Cadere dalle stelle è stato più doloroso del previsto, eppure è _qui_ è _ora_ è _pronto_.  
La guaina aderisce al corpo come una seconda pelle.  
Chiude gli occhi, respira un odore chimico ch’è anche la sua _madeleinette_ (2).  
La voce di Bucky gli accarezza il cuore, gli riempie gli occhi di nebbia salata ( _ancora_ ), ma, come un vento provvidenziale, soffia via le nubi dell’incertezza.  
“Thor, credo che tu debba cedere il posto a un altro pilota. Clint… Saresti disponibile?”  
Barton annuisce. Non hanno mai testato la loro compatibilità, ma, come gli ha insegnato Fury, la fine rende semplice ogni scelta. Rischiano di non sopravvivere comunque: tanto vale congedarsi con una colossale scommessa.  
“No, Mjolnir mi appartiene,” grugnisce Odinson. “Come l’uomo che dobbiamo chiamare nemico.”  
Steve anticipa la replica dell’altro, prima che la verità nutra parole di cui non hanno bisogno: l’ultima guerra è cominciata, la loro deve finire. Sono diversi, ma sono compagni. L’uomo che ha fatto il possibile per tenerli uniti sta morendo, come la città che devono salvare.  
Steve sente più che mai il peso della fama che gli è stata cucita addosso: era una bandiera; deve essere un leader.  
“Se queste sono le premesse, sul serio, è meglio che resti a terra. Il tradimento di tuo fratello non è un problema famigliare, ma una questione di sicurezza nazionale e…”  
“Tu credi che la viltà del sentimento possa impedire alla mia mano di colpire?”  
Sono davvero le parole di un altro tempo, echi di battaglie combattute a fil di lama, le cosce impastoiate da fango e neve. Tuttavia nessuno ride: la cupa dignità di quegli accenti veste anzi alla perfezione la notte di un’umanità prossima all’estinzione.  
“Se devo ucciderlo, per liberarlo, io lo ucciderò. Questo è tutto l’amore che posso dargli.”  
Stark accenna un applauso. “Candidati all’ _Olivier_ (3) di quest’anno, _Conan_ … Secondo me rischi pure di vincerlo.”  
Thor ignora la provocazione e non gli scolla gli occhi di dosso: non è una preghiera, né una supplica, non somiglia a un ordine e ne eguaglia l’intensità. Thor gli ha imbandito il cuore con un’onestà pericolosa, perché gli impone l’onere e il rischio della scelta. Sta a lui l’ _ultima_ parola – e mai aggettivo gli è parso altrettanto calzante.  
“Sicuro di poter affrontare il drift?”  
“Come la prima volta in cui ho pilotato Mjolnir.”  
Steve guarda Clint, poi Tony. La leadership non è un grado, né la vanità colorata di un pugno di mostrine. Scopri di _potere_ – _dovere_ – quando gli altri ti ascoltano e si fidano del tuo buonsenso.  
A te, però, rimane la parte peggiore: non dovrai tradirli _mai_.  
“D’accordo, la squadra resta quella decisa dal colonnello.”  
“Meraviglioso! Sicché dovrei aspettare che…”  
“No, Clint: eri un cecchino una volta, vero?”  
Barton si strofina la nuca. Dei suoi anni da sniper è rimasto un soprannome e forse l’imbarazzo di troppe vite sgranate da un proiettile.  
“Se i Chitauri, come ha detto Tony, sono pronti a invadere New York, qualcuno dovrà pur occuparsi della disinfestazione.”

*

Maria Hill siede muta al suo fianco: le labbra sigillate come una ferita, gli occhi freddi fissi a uno schermo che gli ricorda il peggior errore di calcolo di una lunga, controversa carriera.  
“Coulson potrebbe cavarsela: il voltaggio di una M26 (4) porta di rado al decesso.”  
Maria non muove un muscolo: era una matricola, quando è nato lo S.H.I.E.L.D.; l’ha cresciuta e limata come un’arma, senza immaginare che il filo del suo disprezzo avrebbe potuto tagliarlo – no, non è disprezzo, forse è _paura_. L’incredulità di saperlo scoperto e fallibile come tutti.  
“E noi?”  
Il cielo di New York è petrolio: non un’eclissi, ma lo sciame elettrico nato in un altro mondo per spedirli all’Altro mondo.  
“Dobbiamo vendicarlo: è tutto quello che ci rimane.”  
Maria contrae le dita nel palmo, poi abbozza un sorriso. Aspettano nell’ombra, loro due, mentre il mondo si sgretola e il cielo cade.  
Alla fine dei giochi, in fondo, c’è sempre bisogno di qualcuno che raccolga i pezzi.

*

XIV.  
 _Un mare senza sole_

È il primo drift senza Loki e fa male: un dolore nutrito dall’assenza e dalla consapevolezza che non ci saranno nuove guerre insieme. Ora è lui, la _sua_ guerra: il mondo degli Odinson è già finito.  
Steve merita appieno una fama leggendaria; ha metabolizzato il suo ritmo dopo pochi istanti e muove ora il lato sinistro di Mjolnir come se non avesse fatto altro nell’ultimo lustro.  
“Questa era la parte di Bucky, di solito. Diceva che non era adatta ai bravi ragazzi come me.”  
La sua voce spezza il silenzio all’improvviso, piena di una dolcezza malinconica che condivide pur recitando tutt’altro copione. _Probabilmente i dolori dell’uomo sono finiti_ , pensa. _Ci crediamo isole in balia dei marosi, invece siamo la punta di un continente fin troppo popoloso_.  
“Immagino che Loki lo gradisse per le stesse ragioni.”  
Steve piega il capo nella sua direzione, quasi a lasciargli intendere che sì, in un’altra circostanza gli avrebbe menato una pacca sulla spalla, ma nella cella di comando ogni movimento è l’eco di un’intenzione e nulla può essere lasciato al caso. Nemmeno l’incoraggiamento affettuoso di un amico.  
“Vorrei dirti che tutto andrà per il meglio e che riusciremo a riportarlo dalla nostra parte, ma…”  
Steve tace e non glielo rimprovera: quanto mostrano i visori non può essere descritto a parole, solo combattuto e cancellato.  
Il Budapest HW e uno dei due Kaijū vomitati dalla faglia sembrano fusi in un’unica, grottesca creatura. Come cavi divelti, sottili peduncoli collegano il grugno del mostro alla cella di controllo dello Jaeger. Loki è ora il copilota del nemico: un drift perfetto e il peggior tradimento che potesse immaginare.  
“Fratello!” ruggisce e carica con tanta forza il blocco braccio-gamba del lato destro che Mjolnir rischia di rovesciarsi. Steve ingoia una sommessa imprecazione e si sforza di stargli dietro, ma è difficile sperare in un lieto fine: per aumentare la sincronia dovrebbe _viverlo_ dentro – e lì no, non entrerà più nessuno.

*

“Com’è la situazione, _Brucie_?”  
   
La trasmissione è disturbata dalla tempesta di ioni provocata dall’ultima dilatazione della faglia e la voce di Tony lo raggiunge come un crepitio gracchiante, che non conserva nulla del vellutato sarcasmo cui è abituato. Resta pur sempre una mano tesa sull’abisso in cui guardano tutti, ormai.  
“Clint e Natasha sono su un caccia diretto a New York, assieme a una squadra di agenti operativi di primo livello. Senza uno Jaeger, l’unico contributo che possano dare è coordinare il piano d’evacuazione dei civili rimasti.”  
“Povero _Bourbon_ … Spera sempre di leggere in una certa testa rossa la dichiarazione d’amore del secolo e ora gli tolgono anche questa soddisfazione.”  
Bruce accenna un sorriso: è il grande dono di Tony, questo; la ragione per cui gli _Avengers_ , come li chiama Fury, sono l’ultima possibilità del mondo.  
   
Cogliere il lato grottesco di ogni situazione, per quanto disperata, scivolare con il sarcasmo tra le cuspidi di una trappola mortale chiamata ‘paura’: non è forse un’arma invincibile?  
   
“E da te?” chiede. “Come vanno le cose?”  
Tony esita. La familiarità che ormai li unisce trasforma l’intervallo nell’istantanea di una smorfia tirata. “Una coppia di Kaijū e il Budapest in difesa. All’attacco due biondoni che, al momento, sembrano avere qualche problema di coordinazione. Vorrei non doverlo dire, ma mi farebbe proprio comodo la mano di un amico.”  
Bruce abbassa lo sguardo. È un riserbo stupido – lo sa – perché Tony non può vederlo, né l’ha mai giudicato: Tony, anzi, è forse il solo che di un uomo apprezzi le debolezze più delle virtù. _È dal vizio che discende l’identità_ , gli ha detto una volta. _Ci vuole coraggio a riconoscersi nelle imperfezioni e nei limiti_.  
“Non posso farlo, lo sai. Ho già provato una volta e…”  
“Mi sono permesso un paio di modifiche, _caro_. Se non hai riserve sul verde, fossi in te, un giretto di prova lo farei.”  
“ _Verde_?”  
“Dicono che porti bene.”

*

“Dobbiamo separarli; l’unico modo per abbattere almeno un Kaijū è impedire a tuo fratello di comunicargli la sua strategia d’attacco.”  
Steve non riconosce la propria voce, né crede che l’altro lo stia ascoltando: Thor stringe i denti con tale violenza che lo vede schiumare sangue attraverso il casco. La sincronia è stabile attorno al sessantacinque per cento: sono al limite e non può concedersi il lusso di sbagliare. Non un’altra volta.  
Inspira e cerca nella memoria un’ancora cui aggrapparsi per non precipitare nella spirale mortale del loop. Deve lasciare alle spalle la paura, l’incertezza, la rabbia, la sacrosanta voglia di prendere a calci l’egoismo sentimentale di un compagno che comprende e, in fondo, giustifica.  
“Thor, resta con me,” sussurra. “Non possiamo perdere questa mano.”  
“È vero, ma io perderò tutto comunque.”  
“L’abbiamo scelto nel momento in cui siamo saliti su uno Jaeger per diventare servi del mondo.”  
Thor tace, poi, all’improvviso: “Credi in Dio?”  
“Sì.”  
“Io no. L’ho invocato su Jotunheim e ho trovato solo silenzio.”  
   
Loki ha estroflesso le fruste del Budapest: l’elettricità che le attraversa anima il metallo sino a dare l’impressione di fissare serpi nerastre.  
   
“Non importa, perché Lui crede in te.”  
Thor schiude le labbra, ma non replica. I suoi occhi, tuttavia, sono di chi ha compreso e ringrazia.  
“Piede sinistro arretrato,” lo sente mormorare. E di seguito, con più decisione: “Ora capirai perché si chiama Mjolnir.”  
“Non vedo l’ora.”

*

Se ti chiedono quale sentimento si opponga all’amore, non parlare mai dell’odio. Non essere tanto ingenuo, scontato, superficiale: l’odio brucia altrettanto, forse persino di più.  
L’odio è una metastasi dell’amore: la forma ultima del sentimento che divora come un cancro.  
L’opposto dell’amore è l’indifferenza, perché solo dimenticando chi ami gli impedisci di tenerti in scacco, gli sottrai il potere che esercita su di te, l’infinita possibilità di farti male.  
Loki lo sa, ma non basta comunque: vuole ucciderlo, perché non ha altra speranza di cancellarlo dal proprio orizzonte.  
Lo ama  
( _lo ama lo ama_ )  
e lo odia con tanta forza da sentire quel veleno corroderlo dentro.  
Se solo non fossero cresciuti come fratelli, avrebbe avuto almeno il sollievo di un rifiuto e ricominciato, da qualche parte. L’egoismo del vecchio, invece, ha eliminato ogni scelta: Thor non potrà mai smettere di volergli bene, ma solo come una piccola cosa morbida affidata alle sue braccia.  
Le loro emozioni non s’incontreranno mai ed è questo il suo inferno.  
Un’improvvisa scarica elettrica lo fa sussultare e gli ricorda che non è più _uno_ ma _uno tra i molti_.  
Le terminazioni nervose del Kaijū dialogano con la sua rete neuronale attraverso la ragnatela di silicati in cui è avvolto. Probabilmente somiglia alla fragile preda di un ragno, quando invece è una falena che aspetta solo di spiegare le ali polverose.  
“Dodici gradi a sud est.”  
Conosce tutte le mosse di Thor, ogni debolezza. Ha studiato al suo fianco le strategie che avrebbero dovuto assicurare loro la vittoria e che adesso galleggiano nella sua memoria come schegge di una zattera chiamata ‘ _ieri_ ’.  
È l’unico pilota dello Jaeger, eppure in compagnia di mille fantasmi. Uccidendo Thor – ne è certo – ammazzerà anche quello stupido di Loki, ma va bene così. È l’unica vittoria che riesca a concepire.  
“Aumentare il voltaggio.”  
L’artiglio con cui culmina il tentacolo dell’ _ospite_ penetra l’interstizio tra la seconda e la terza vertebra cervicale. Sono davvero _uno_ , ora: un mostro bicefalo per un desiderio altrettanto mostruoso.  
   
 _Amami per quello che sono, non per quello che ti hanno raccontato._  
 _Amami perché non sono un Odinson._  
 _Odiami come se fossi la tua ultima ossessione._

*

“Stark, si può sapere quanto deve durare ancora il balletto? I nostri radar dicono che là dentro brulica di spazzatura pronta a intasare la baia dell’Hudson.”  
 _Monocolo_ bercia come se avesse perso anche l’altro occhio; chiunque abbia dato uno sguardo al campo di battaglia, almeno, saprebbe che sono in una drammatica situazione di stallo: uno Jaeger è troppo poco persino contro un Kaijū di categoria quattro, figurarsi se a fronteggiarlo è il cugino cattivo, con l’ausilio di un traditore sociopatico.  
“Siamo sotto organico ed io non posso far altro che distrarre il secondo mostro, colonnello; se le fosse passato di mente, sono farcito di polonio e uranio.”  
“Ho un’ottima memoria, Stark, e mi sembra di ricordare che _qualcuno_ abbia lamentato la mia scarsa propensione ad approvare iniziative suicide.”  
“Lei è il tipo che pretende di avere sempre ragione, vero? Perché non s’immola dopo un bel discorso carismatico e… Devo interrompere la comunicazione: c’è una locusta gigante che vuole conoscermi.”  
Imbandire la recita del superuomo è persino divertente: la verità è che i suoi occhi non riescono ad abbandonare la ferita ribollente della faglia, le sue profondità che non sono più un mistero e fanno per questo quasi più paura.  
Il monoposto _Palladium_ – _Ironman_ , come l’ha ribattezzato – fende la superficie ferrosa dell’oceano. Il Kaijū che lo osserva a distanza, come un leone sazio cui non manchi la voglia di correre, è una chimera dagli inquietanti occhietti giallastri.  
Tony non è un vero pilota, né un eroe, solo un uomo pieno di soldi e di genio, che non poteva fregarsene della sorte del mondo. Ecco perché combatte. Ecco perché rischia una vita troppo amata.  
“Capitano, senza un corpo da trascinare all’inferno, non posso tappare il buco,” grida – prega – nell’auricolare. “Se continuate ad assecondare la _diva_ , qui crepiamo tutti.”  
Rogers replica dopo un minuto lungo un secolo. “Sforzati almeno d’essere originale, Stark, e, soprattutto, spiegami _come_ , se il fronte è indivisibile.”  
“Che vuol dire ‘ _indivisibile_ ’?”  
“Che in qualche modo stanno driftando e si muovono insieme.”  
Tony deglutisce a fatica. “Quanto ci vuole perché un pilota si bruci?”  
Non vorrebbe chiederlo, non a chi di sicuro si è posto la stessa domanda prima di salutare la bandiera.  
“Più di quello che credi,” è la risposta.  
 _Troppo_ , perché non senta il bisogno di parlare con Pepper un’ultima volta e sussurrarle ‘ _ti amo_ ’.

*

No, non finirà bene.  
Non rientrerà alla base, questa volta.  
Non contemplerà soddisfatto l’ennesima carcassa.  
Non solleverà due dita per salutare la vittoria.  
Non troverà mai il coraggio di visitare _quella_ tomba e chiedere scusa.  
Loki riesce ad anticipare tutte le loro mosse; il Kaijū, cui è legato da un colloso tessuto neuronale alieno, copre ogni angolo cieco. Il pesante martello che arma Mjolnir non riesce a procurare alcun danno all’avversario: sono impotenti e abbastanza esperti entrambi da sapere quale fine li attende.  
Forse rivedrà Bucky. Forse sarà solo nero.  
Quale sia l’ultimo punto, tuttavia, non intende arrendersi.  
“È stato un grave errore, il mio,” dice Thor. “Di nuovo ho peccato di orgoglio.”  
Gli artigli del Kaijū raggiungono la corazza dello Jaeger e ne grattano la superficie, producendo un suono acuto quanto un urlo.  
“Perché dici questo?”  
“Perché Loki non ha mai avuto bisogno del drift per leggermi dentro.”  
“Allora varrà anche l’opposto.”  
“No: io non so chi sia davvero.”  
È una confessione, la sua, e di quelle che regali sull’orlo della fossa.  
Steve vorrebbe trovare le parole giuste, raccontargli quanto una perdita atroce gli ha insegnato: non conosciamo nemmeno noi stessi. Sono proprio gli altri, anzi, il mistero che rende tanto intensa e dolorosa la vita.  
“Thor non è…”  
E poi uno schianto, cui segue un’inaspettata sensazione di leggerezza.  
Steve scuote il capo, stordito. La morsa del mostro si è allentata e il flusso d’ossigeno nella cella di comando torna regolare.  
“Un altro Jaeger?” chiede Thor, indicando la massa scura che muove decisa in direzione di Loki.  
Il sistema d’illuminazione esterno è stato danneggiato. I sensori a infrarossi dipingono l’orizzonte di un deprimente tono verdastro.  
 _Verde_ , però, è anche il colore della speranza.  
   
“Steve, Thor? Mi ricevete? Occupatevi dell’ultimo Kaijū rimasto: a Loki penserà Hu.L.K.”  
   
La partita è ancora aperta e, dall’occhiata che gli restituisce Thor, hanno un unico obiettivo: giocarla fino in fondo.

*

XV.  
 _Non esistono solo rovine_

New York è una città fantasma. Negli occhi di Natasha – occhi sempre affamati, mai spaventati – Clint legge lo sconcerto di chi ha già vissuto certe scene e metabolizza lo sfregio dei simboli come un’offesa personale.  
 _Dove sono nata_ , gli ha confessato, _i nomi cambiano sotto il fuoco delle rivoluzioni. T’insegnano che nulla è sempre la stessa cosa, che non devi affezionarti troppo a un’idea. È bello, invece, un Paese che cresce contando le stelle_ (5).  
“Sei silenzioso.”  
“Anche tu.”  
“Io lo sono sempre.”  
Stira le labbra – il sorriso sornione che gli ha assicurato decine di donne, ma non l’unica che desiderasse davvero ( _lei_ ). “Non è come durante il drift, vero?”  
Natasha osserva lo skyline oltre il vetro pressurizzato, le colonne di fumo che salgono dai grattacieli espugnati e combusti dal fuoco alieno. “I tuoi pensieri sono rumorosi,” mormora al suo orecchio, prima di sfiorargli lo zigomo con un bacio.  
“E questo? Come devo interpretarlo?”  
Natasha sorride, sgancia una mitraglietta dalla guida metallica e si lancia nel vuoto. _Prova a prendermi, Occhio di Falco_ : è il suo saluto di commiato.  
Clint sferza una foresta di parabole per falciare mezza dozzina di fastidiose formiche aliene.  
Sarà una giornata più interessante del previsto, benché dicano che il tempo sarà grigio, con frequenti rovesci di stronzi.

*

Quando ha costruito il prototipo Hu.L.K., Bruce sognava ancora: amava una donna, voleva difenderla e avrebbe volentieri immolato la vita alla sua sicurezza.  
Gli Jaeger erano un’arma vincente, ma la rara combinazione che li animava ne lasciava intuire anche la peggiore debolezza: se guidi con il cuore, devi trovare qualcuno la cui anima possieda il tuo stesso ritmo. Se sei solo, là dentro, non avrai altro limite che il cielo.  
Sulla carta sembrava una verità inoppugnabile. Nella carne, la Storia gli ha tatuato il marchio di Caino e l’ha lasciato marcire.  
   
Bruce ha il fiato corto, la vista appannata. Più del riscatto, cerca una prova della propria umanità; la insegue – di nuovo – sul campo di battaglia, rovina di una razza che altri hanno condannato all’estinzione.  
Cerca il ragazzo che immaginava cattedrali di elettroni e l’uomo che sapeva farla godere; cerca il camice bianco, la pelle nuda, i cieli azzurri di una memoria che somiglia a un’illusione. E sente in sé crescere la rabbia: l’infinita, sacrosanta indignazione dell’agnello davanti al filo della lama.  
   
“Mi ricevi, Loki?”  
   
Una precauzione inutile: il canale che dovrebbe garantire il coordinamento della squadra tace – _ma_ quell’Odinson _, in fondo, quando mai ne ha fatto parte?_  
La voce della verità bisbiglia incrudelita al suo orecchio, mentre il Budapest incombe. Intorno solo mare schiumante e, sullo sfondo, una cortina di fumo vermiglio – pinnacoli, guglie e sbuffi di un arancio rosato con cui la Morte aggiusta la sua tela.  
Stringe la presa attorno alla cloche. Il punto di forza del monoposto Hu.L.K. sono le braccia meccaniche in vibranio. La sua debolezza, un sistema operativo troppo lento per adeguarsi alle manovre d’emergenza – lo era, almeno: ora se n’è occupato Tony e si nota.  
   
“Steve? Il primo Kaijū è inutilizzabile; il _Palladium_ ha ancora bisogno di un lasciapassare, perciò sbrigatevi ad abbattere l’altro bestione, intesi?”  
   
Gli risponde uno sfrigolio sgradevole, tutto da interpretare. Mjolnir, del resto, lacrima olio come un soldato suderebbe sangue.  
Il Budapest è irriconoscibile: privo di un braccio, tranciato dalle pinze dell’Hu.L.K., è ancora incrostato dai filamenti viscosi che lo univano al mostro. Al posto della cellula di comando pulsa un bubbone bluastro.  
 _Loki era davvero un genio_ , pensa. _Ha innestato il Tesseract nello Jaeger per aumentarne l’autonomia energetica e ridurre l’impatto delle radiazioni sul pilota_.  
   
“Loki? Sei in ascolto?”  
   
 _Ma è morto di sicuro, non può essere altrimenti: nessuno conosce gli effetti di un allodrift tanto prolungato e…_  
   
Lo Jaeger schizza in avanti e colpisce il fianco del monoposto con una violenza tale da rovesciarlo. Bruce inghiotte una bestemmia – era cattolico, un secolo fa; ora si accontenterebbe di evitare un’altra croce – e ne arpiona il braccio.  
C’è chi è nato per combattere, chi per pregare, chi per difendere, chi per sperare. E chi per arrabbiarsi, _‘fanculo_ , perché non è giusto: ha passato l’ultimo lustro a pregare di morire per cancellare un errore commesso in assoluta buonafede,  e chi ha davanti, ora?  
 _Il traditore di tutti._  
Per noia, dolore, orgoglio, non gli interessa: Loki sta sputando anche sulla memoria di Betty.  
   
“Io sarò Dio,” bisbiglia, rauca, una voce irriconoscibile – se la sente nella testa, nel cuore, nello stomaco. È veleno, ma è anche il pungolo di cui aveva bisogno: la scintilla del suo privato incendio.  
“Dio è morto da una trentina d’anni, non te l’hanno fatto sapere?”  
E rovescia il Budapest quasi fosse un inutile straccio.

*

Si trascina tra i detriti come un’ombra, il pugno chiuso attorno a una massa sfilacciata di tentacoli lanosi. Della bambola – un tempo, forse, la sua bambola preferita – resta una testa mozza. Della famiglia in cui è cresciuta, probabilmente, nemmeno quello.  
Natasha solleva il visore termico, dopo aver esplorato l’angusto perimetro in cui si muove la bambina. La strada è crepata in più punti, vomitando fanghiglia color merda e taglienti schegge d’asfalto, ma il vicolo, ove decenni prima barboni e cani randagi riparavano alla ricerca di un hot dog rancido, è rimasto miracolosamente intatto.  
La bambina non parla e non piange: la scrutano gli occhi affilati della memoria e nemmeno l’immagina.  
Gli altri (quelli _fortunati_ ) possono illudersi che i mostri siano alti come palazzi e minaccino l’uomo all’improvviso. Chi è nato a Volgograd, tuttavia, racconterebbe tutt’altra storia.  
Natasha controlla il caricatore – leva, doppio scatto, movimenti fluidi, guidati dall’abitudine.  
La bambina ha smesso di muoversi: potrebbe farle saltare la testa e non lo saprebbe nessuno. Le offrirebbe comunque una vita migliore di quella che attende l’orfana della follia di un’ora.  
Eppure si accontenta di studiarla – lei, le sue gambette impolverate, il macabro trofeo che chiama ‘infanzia’ – poi scruta il cielo, o meglio il pantano cromatico che ne ha occupato il posto.  
“Trovati un riparo, se t’interessa restare viva.”  
La bambina annuisce, forse sorride: ha incontrato un mostro e non l’ha riconosciuto.  
 _Anche i Kaijū servono a qualcosa_ , pensa Natasha, prima di cercare una nuova preda.

*

 _Dopo mesi di lontananza, la Norvegia gli pare ancora più brulla – più brutta. Il cielo slavato, l’erba bruciacchiata e stenta, che agonizza tra pietra e salsedine, accendono la nostalgia per altre coste e colori che non evochino solo fantasie di nebbia._  
 _Quando_ lui _gli viene incontro, tuttavia, niente importa, perché è di nuovo a casa. È al sicuro._  
 _Loki ha tredici anni, il timbro di un estraneo, un pudore inedito, pieno d’orgoglio e maldestro come solo lungo il confine degli anni struggenti tra l’infanzia e l’adolescenza._  
 _“Sei cresciuto.”_  
 _“E tu sei sempre più grosso.”_  
 _Lo abbraccia e scopre che ha dimenticato_ come _: non sa più bene chi sia, né in che modo maneggiarlo. Ha lasciato un bambino e chi ne ha preso il posto ha occhi freddissimi._  
 _“Non stringere così, mi fai male!”_  
 _Invece no: doveva tenerlo più forte, più vicino, più_ tutto _._  
 _Prima che fosse troppo tardi._  
   
Steve ha gli occhi pieni di lacrime e non ha bisogno di chiedersi _perché_ : gli basta volgere il capo e specchiarsi nello sguardo di Thor, nella nebbia che ne ha inghiottito l’azzurro.  
Il tasso di sincronia è salito di nuovo, il Kaijū fa meno paura, le possibilità di cavarsela hanno quasi scavalcato la virgola dopo lo zero.  
“Avrei voluto che ci fosse un altro modo,” mormora. “Ma…”  
“Mio fratello è morto davanti al fiordo di Jotunheim,” è la risposta – e Thor la sputa via, come un boccone incastrato in gola; un boccone molesto e velenoso. “Ora, forse, potrò piangerlo in pace.”  
Tutt’intorno è silenzio. Ce n’è tanto che, quando Mjolnir fracassa infine la testa del Kaijū, gli pare quasi d’avvertirne il grido incredulo.

*

XVI.  
 _Il penultimo sogno_

“Finalmente ragioniamo!”  
Tony sperava in un passaggio più preciso – la carcassa gli è piovuta addosso come la bomba sparata da un buon calcio piazzato – ma l’Armageddon è coreografico solo nei film. La realtà è questione d’equilibri precari e fortuna – _culo_ , anzi: serve _culo_.  
Il monoposto _Palladium_ si lascia avvolgere da una massa inerte, gocciolante ammoniaca e fluidi di cui preferisce ignorare la composizione. La faglia è là, schiuma la sua bava verdastra e pare quasi sfidarlo.  
   
 _Dai, stupido umano: vediamo se hai il coraggio._  
   
 _Non sono stupido ed essere_ umano _è proprio quanto mi garantisce la forza di rifilarvi la supposta. Non ti piacerà, ti prevengo: siamo tutti gelosi di certe verginità._  
   
Non vede l’ora di berciarlo sul muso di Thanos – sul muso di uno qualunque dei suoi molesti fuchi.  
Un ultimo respiro.  
Un ultimo pensiero – _lei_.  
Tornerà e faranno l’amore, tanti bambini con la bocca larga e mille efelidi, la lingua lunga e un cervello da Nobel.  
Oppure non tornerà, ma le avrà regalato il mondo: quanti uomini ti sposano davanti all’altare del cuore con una simile pietra al dito?  
“ _Highway to Hell_ ,” ordina all’interfaccia digitale, perché gli AC/DC sono meglio di Caronte, se c’è da tuffarsi all’inferno.

*

Il fumo satura l’aria al punto che ogni boccata somiglia a una cucchiaiata di merda. Clint tossisce, ma sa che potrebbe evitarsi il disturbo: è circondato da formiche aliene, ha il braccio destro spezzato in almeno due punti e un’ultima palla.  
Potrebbe piantarsela in testa e togliere al nemico la soddisfazione di prenderlo vivo, ma preferirebbe segnare almeno un altro centro: andarsene come un falco, non come un passerotto.  
Un chitauro piove dall’alto di una pensilina sbilenca e gli punta contro un’arma che ha imparato a conoscere – a _temere_. Clint solleva il braccio sinistro, ma è così lento che può anticiparsi la fine senza quasi pensare: non riuscirà a mirare.  
L’unica consolazione che gli resta è che, quando arriverà il _game over_ , sarà già marmellata.  
   
“Sei un disastro.”  
   
La testa del nemico rotola sino ai suoi stivali impolverati, mentre un’alta colonna di fumo sale a est, oltre una cordigliera di spettrali grattacieli.  
   
“Credevo che dovessi trovarmi tu.”  
   
Natasha s’inginocchia al suo fianco, impolverata, sudata, pallida – bellissima.  
“Ce la fai a rialzarti?”  
Annuisce, ma sta mentendo: lo sa anche lei, tanto da offrirsi come stampella.  
“Stark è entrato nella faglia: ora dobbiamo solo aspettare.”  
Clint sputa via un grumo di sangue nerastro.  
   
 _Dammi un bacio_ , vorrebbe dirle. _Baciami e chissenefregadellafinedelmondo. Vorrei corteggiarti come una signora, portarti a cena fuori in un bel posto e raccontarti chi sono senza che tu possa leggermelo in testa, ma non ho abbastanza tempo per essere l’uomo che meriti._  
   
Quando raggiungono la banchina di Clifton, tuttavia, scopre che no, si sbaglia di grosso: però la bacia comunque.

*

Dunque è finita, finalmente. _Forse_.  
Sorride, anche se il sangue rappreso gli incrosta le labbra e tira sulla pelle.  
Sorride, nel calor bianco di un dolore mai sperimentato prima, ma che ringrazia, perché lo spegne lo spegne lo spegne.  
Thor scava tra i detriti a mani nude e può concedersi d’ignorarlo; accarezza l’agonia del suo guscio e non deve più preoccuparsene.  
Il buco del coniglio è tiepido e accogliente: morire è come nascere, in fondo.  
L’ultima resa.

*

Epilogo.  
 _Il drift perfetto_

Maria Hill lo fissa ironica, lo sguardo concentrato sulle mostrine che gli decorano il petto e gli danno, teme, l’aria di un pupazzo da parata.  
“ _No comment_ ,” mugugna. “Il Presidente vuole complimentarsi e non ho altri completi.”  
“Nuovi gradi in arrivo?”  
Fury si stringe nelle spalle e spia lo schermo sul quale ancora sfilano le immagini di una New York assediata, devastata, eppure redenta dall’eroismo di un improbabile manipolo d’eroi.  
“Per quel che m’importa…”  
La Hill abbozza un sorriso. “Coulson è uscito dal coma, Stark non intende farle causa per averlo ripescato dopo diciannove ore e Barton è stato dimesso ieri sera.”  
“Clint? Non credevo che fosse ridotto tanto male.”  
“Sul campo ci ha rimesso appena un braccio, infatti. Poi ha baciato la Romanoff.”  
“Capisco… Se non altro è vivo.”  
“Già… Una volta tanto, solo buone notizie.”  
“La migliore è che abbiamo chiuso il buco. Ammesso che non trovino in futuro un altro modo per tornare.”  
“E se capitasse?”  
Fury indossa di malavoglia il cappello dell’uniforme – _un pirata che abbia rubato i vestiti al soldatino modello: ecco cosa sembro._ “Squadra vincente non si cambia,” borbotta.  
   
 _Chissà che alla Casa Bianca non sappiano fare almeno un Martini decente…_

*

_La miracolosa stranezza di essere vivi_  
 _(un anno dopo)_

“Ehi, Steve: c’è posta per te.”  
   
Sam Wilson è il primo amico che possa davvero chiamare tale dopo aver scelto di riprendere la carriera militare. È stata una decisione difficile, più dolorosa del previsto, ma catartica, in qualche modo: ha incontrato sul campo tutti i propri fantasmi e li ha salutati con il sorriso.  
Ora può respirare di nuovo.  
   
“Posta? Ma chi scrive ancora su carta?”  
“Il figlio di Odin?” ironizza Sam. “Questo tuo amico si chiama davvero _Thor Odinson_?”  
“Tra le matricole è registrato un certo _Dick Small_ (6), perciò converrai con me che in giro c’è di peggio…”  
Wilson solleva i palmi. “Punto, set, partita. Ricordami di mandare dei fiori a mia madre, come ho un paio d’ore libere.”  
“Non mancherò.”  
   
Thor ha scelto una carta color avorio, dalla filigrana serica e spessa: un autentico lusso, degno dell’erede di un’immensa fortuna economica – agli occhi di un mondo che titola per credenziali bancarie, quasi un principe di sangue reale.  
Ma Thor è soprattutto qualcuno che ha perduto troppo, perché assegni al denaro un qualunque valore.  
   
«… _Nostro padre l’ha diseredato. Le ultime parole che gli ha rivolto sono state: ‘Avresti dovuto morire tra i ghiacci del fiordo’. Loki gli ha riso in faccia._ »  
   
Steve solleva lo sguardo e fissa il soffitto. Le parole di Thor trasudano rabbia, ma soprattutto tristezza.  
   
 _L’erba cattiva dura più dei fiori, vero Bucky?_  
   
 _Ma ne vale la pena?_  
   
« _Gli ha comunque procurato il miglior avvocato disponibile sul mercato, pur di evitare che finisse davanti alla Corte Marziale. Credo l’abbia fatto per nostra madre, per non spezzarle il cuore._ »  
   
 _E anche per te, Thor: perché ti vuole bene._  
   
« _Non sono mai andato a trovarlo. Nell’ultimo anno ho provato solo a dimenticare._ »  
   
 _A_ dimenticarlo _. Lo so: ci sono passato._  
   
« _Ho pensato che se me lo fossi trovato davanti, nemmeno un vetro avrebbe potuto impedirmi di ammazzarlo. Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio. Se fosse morto, sarei riuscito a perdonarlo? Magari il dolore avrebbe lavato via tutto il resto._ »  
   
Steve stringe i denti, arreso a un’emozione che non è dato chiamare. È comodo pensare alla morte come a un punto fermo; impossibile credere che sia invece un buco nel cuore di chi rimane.  
Un buco che non smette mai di sanguinare.  
   
« _Mi ha portato via tutto l’amore e Jane ha compreso: ci siamo lasciati da buoni amici, perché non avevo più niente da darle. Sono tornato a casa e tento di ricominciare ogni giorno. Poi penso a lui, chiuso in una cella, e mi accorgo che la mia vita è come la sua: senza sbarre, ma un carcere comunque._  
   
 _Thor_  
   
 _P.S. Spero che il mio inglese sia migliorato: è la lingua in cui Loki scriveva i suoi diari (l’ennesima cosa che ignoravo di lui). Leggerli, dal primo all’ultimo, sarà il nostro ultimo drift insieme._  
 _Quello perfetto._ »  
   
L’acqua gocciola da una doccia semiaperta, il cuore batte lento, la polvere delle ore si posa silenziosa: è vita. È _ora_.  
   
“Diamoci una mossa. Ho bisogno di una birra.”  
   
 _Con piacere, Stewie. Offri tu?_

  
 **Fine**

**Note:**  
(1) Doppia citazione: Emma (da cui Emmet) Frost, la Regina Bianca di X-Men, fa il suo esordio come personaggio cinico e manipolatore, caratteristica richiamata dal nome che porta. Ma _frost_ , in inglese, vuol dire tanto _gelo_ quanto _fallimento_ , elementi, questi, che appartengono inequivocabilmente a Loki.  
(2) O _petite madeleine_ , il dolce caro a Proust citato ne _À la recherche du temps perdu_ , di cui rappresenta il catalizzatore.  
(3) Il più prestigioso riconoscimento teatrale inglese (di fatto, dunque, probabilmente il più importante al mondo).  
(4) Pistola Taser d’uso militare.  
(5) Il (chiaro) riferimento è alla bandiera americana.  
(6) In inglese suonerebbe come _Cazzetto_. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Avengers/Pacific Rim - A Perfect Drift (Trailer)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2112927) by [Callie_Stephanides](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides)




End file.
